Loose planning
by Silvertoris
Summary: As her mother isn't deemed able to be her legal guardian Nikole has to move to her new guardian- her half-sister, named Emily Young. Living in the reserve seems like succumbing to the grey reality of life- until she meets a certain red-haired lady and everything she thought she knew is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Every story begins with an adventure, as small and insignificant as it might be- you went to school, to church or to the grocery store and everywhere something happened to you. It might not be as huge and adventurous as it happens to everyone else around you, but it always happens. However far away the energy you have might be, however far away the person you love is. Life will always bring adventure you just have to accept it for what it is.

As for this adventure, it was nothing more than to accept what life threw at me- for it was not I who had the massive adventure, the sort of adventure that you remember until the day you die- the one with the anecdotes, tears, pain and love. No it wasn't supposed to be mine, but somehow it wormed itself around all the rules that time and space has put down since the dawn of time and let me be a part of it. This is a story, about an adventure that never was meant to be mine, but somehow ended up being just that.

The sun was high and the humidity of the air on this spectacularly ordinary day made everyone gasp for air and stay in the shadow. Or well, everyone with some kind of functioning brain did. I however, were out on my daily 8k run, sweating away while listening to the dull notes of "Do I Wanna Know?" with arctic monkeys. The steady pace of my Nikes moving in a leisurely pace down the steaming asphalt the only thing that broke the rhythm of Nick O'Malleys' adored bass guitar and made my day slightly more interesting. As for the rest of the world I was an odd break of pace as I ran past their homes.

The thing was, I wasn't actually supposed to be there, I wasn't supposed to run down a slightly cracked pavement on this particular day. No, I was supposed to be in school, with my friends chatting about cheerleading practice and laughing about the most unimportant things imaginable. But, alas, that was not what was going on in my life on this particular day. Because this particular day was what would be the turning point, I wouldn't be a part of someone else's adventure and my adventure would not be minuscular one any more. No, this day, this hot day of old Nike's hitting cracked pavement and Arctic Monkey's "Arabella" would be the turn of events, this day was the last day of me: Nikole Reed- cheerleader extraordinaire and fantastic fashion diva, living with my mother and instead being shipped off to my half-sister and her fiancée. I would be moving from stinging sun, friends and a frantic mother to rain, loneliness and a half-sister whom I was a tiny bit scared of- and mostly made me feel ashamed of my very existence. For I was the shameful mistake our shared father just happened to create on a business trip- with a the kind of woman you hope never would have any children at all.

It wasn't that my mother was a bad person, no, she usually got by quite well. She even had the whole "you're-grounded-cuz-you-skipped-all-your-classes-today"-thing down, which, for being her was quite impressive. No, why she wasn't "parental-approved" was because she had a tendency to get a bit…frantic and usually disappear for days at end. Once you got used to that, everything else was just brilliant- and guess what? After having picked up your own mother at the police station after one of her disappearances- you will never, ever, feel mortified about looking like shit in school or, possibly, being dumped by a guy. Seeing your mother sitting in one of the cells, looking terrified, that did it for me. No more insecurity, no nothing. I was done. I was done with the whole "insecure teenager"- thing, done with the "focus on your grades"- thing and mostly, I was one with having to plan my life after my mothers episodes.

Which is why this day isn't at all going as my friends and I planned, I'm not in school, I'm not discussing cheerleading practice and mostly- and most surely, I'm not planning anything for the future since it seems like everyone else already has planned it for me.

The frantic growl a female grizzly bear as it throws itself at the one hurting her cub usually has nothing on my own mothers frantic screaming as she realizes that something is spinning out of her control. Both being played at the same time, thanks to me of course- I have this fascinating theory that my mother can be calmed down by playing interesting documentaries. However, since the screaming was moving closer to my laptop I was fairly sure that the "documentary theory" didn't really have the same effect as usually. At least not today.

"NIK. Nik? Nikole you lousy little… Oh, honey. There you are." My mothers slightly blotchy face, once beautiful- now looking more like a cosmetologists worst nightmare- was turned towards me, however her eyes were straying, never looking straight at me. At times like this I couldn't even understand how she could have given birth to anyone, especially since she couldn't even look into their eyes. She wrapped her light blue cardigan tighter around her bony body as her eyes continued to wander around the room- never meeting mine.

"Honey, I just wanted to make sure you have your tickets for tomorrow. And that you have packed. Yes, packed, I mean… So you don't leave anything here. In my home. I don't want anything to be forgotten here. You know. Something that might be in the way, or missed. I…" her rambling didn't really make sense, but she rarely did. Especially not when she was unfocused. "Do you have a ride to the airport tomorrow? You do know you'll have to leave before 6am because otherwise you'll have to lock up and if you leave with the keys to my house I won't be able to stay- I mean I, I won't be able to make everything fit together." Her eyes continued to roam the vicinity of the room, however the longer time it took for me to reply the quicker the pace. Her breathing quickened and I knew that the time to reply was, well, now, or I'd had to sleep outside my house on my last night living in it.

"Yeah. Mom. I've got everything sorted." I gestured at the two bags next to the doorway, the two bags filled with the small part of the world I called my life. "And Kate said she'd pick me up and wave me off at the airport." Kate, my best friend. My fellow cheerleader and fierce fashionista. We were the unofficial queens of a school filled with imbeciles and if it wasn't for that we would probably never have been friends.

"Oh. Yes. That girl. That's nice. Very nice, I hope you thank her? Yes. Thank her for everything." Mom started muttering, talking so quickly and quietly that I could barely hear her as she started to leave the room, stopping with her back turned towards me: "I, I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss your mess, honey. Yes, I'll miss your mess." She walked out, leaving me alone again. The documentary had changed it's primary focus from grizzlies to rabbits, focusing on how easily they can die- just from fear.

When Kate picked me up the next day in her convertible it was to the tune of Britney Spears, her favorite and most adored artist. As "Lucky" started playing she turned towards me, pushing her Céline sunglasses down the back of her nose.

"Lucy Liu, honey bun. Get your shit into the back so we can go, you need to be at the airport in like 30 minutes and I have a manicure due at 7." Oh, the sweet joy of having a bitch as your best friend. Sure, it was brilliant while in school- putting all those little sweethearts, also known as stupid peasants, in place. However, when being just the two of you- it felt like choking yourself with barbed wire- unpleasant and torturing.

"Yeah Katie, will do my favorite little rainbow." Throwing my bags into the back of her car and then jumping in I realized that this was the end. Looking back at the house where I'd grown up I met my mother's eyes for a second. She was hiding behind the curtains in the kitchen window, looking terrified and slightly satisfied as she watched me leave the life we'd had together. As she saw me leave her. Turning back as the car started moving, I threw a quick look at Kate who was screaming along to the lyrics of "Lucky", probably quietly relishing in the fact that I was leaving.

No more me, no more competition, no more competition a perfect life. This was California after all, hard to miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, the only character I own is Nikole**

Take-off and landing are usually the hardest parts of flying- even I, the girl that never had flown before, knew that. However, the stupid bitch sitting next to me obviously didn't and she turned the plane ride to hell for everyone sitting in close vicinity to her. Her constant hyper ventilating and throwing up had, after a while, even made the flight crew so tired of her that they'd just let her be. Ignoring her had, however, made it worse and after I'd gotten off the plane I was ready to cry. Smelling like puke and looking like I hadn't slept for years wasn't exactly how I thought I'd be seeing my half-sister for the first time in years. No. Something along the lines of gorgeous ice-queen had been what I'd planned, not tired, stinking teenager with dubious stains all over her gray hoodie.

While walking towards the carousel I couldn't help discreetly sniffing myself- hoping that, possibly, the stench wasn't that obvious. If I had been a teensy bit smarter I'd put a t-shirt on underneath the hoodie. Since I had been proved quite smart a few times it should even have been expected. But no, when I got dressed this morning I had been in California, warmth and sunshine had been the only things on my mind and I had chosen to only wear my stupid grey hoodie over a slightly transparent bra. Quietly swearing at my own stupidity as I elbowed my way through the slight crowd in front of the carousel I couldn't help but wish that I was still at home. In my room, watching stupid documentaries as my mom either screamed at me or came with cookies in the shape of her favorite animal of the week. Shit. I never actually thought I'd miss my mom, not ever in a hundred years, but I guess that when you are in an unknown area you just can't help yourself but miss the safety of everything ordinary. Watching the belt conveyor start up I let a relived sigh slip out of me, after all my bad luck at least my suitcases were on the belt and looked whole.

Thank the lord of transport and travel-sick ladies.

I was hyperventilating when I finally stepped out into the arrival hall. The way from the bag-pickup to the hall had felt like a mile-long journey and my heart had been beating in staccato since I realized that this actually was it. I was actually leaving everything safe behind to go living with my almost unknown half-sister whom I was fairly sure had been raised to despise both me and my mother. Taking a deep breath I forced my gaze from the floor to the people around me, would I even recognize her? Would she recognize me? It wasn't actually like we even looked like each other, I was blonde and blue eyed where she was dark haired and brown eyed. Each others opposites- which our father always loved. Well, he loved that I was nothing like him, it had always been more that than anything else.

Completely lost in my thoughts of my not-so-good father I hadn't realized that someone was standing in front of me, or I hadn't realized until said person put a hand on my shoulder and shocked me into screaming.

"Nikole? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Emily, always the polite one, looked at me worriedly: "I just wanted to ale sure it was actually you, I mean, we've been yelling your name for a while now." We? I looked behind her and sure, there were three massive men standing behind her, carrying a large sign saying "Welcome home Nikole" in bold pink letters. The boys seemed slightly off-put by the sign and as I caught one of their eyes his face turned red and I couldn't help but smirk- it's always nice knowing that you still make the cut, wether you're in California or Washington.

"Nah, you're fine Emily. It was a long trip, you can't really imagine what I went though with the girl sitting next to me I was sure I'd die before take-off." She smiled at that, soft velvety eyes looking thoughtfully at my face and I suddenly noticed the scarring on the right side off her face. Odd. She hadn't mentioned anything about an accident in the few letters she sent me every year "just to keep up" as she'd called it then.

Now she probably called it saving my life.

"You'll have to tell me later. The boys have gotten fairly tired of waiting, you know how men usually are- no brains and too much energy for their own good." Sassy and Emily were two words I'd always been comfortable putting together in a sentence. "So to placate their basic needs I think we should let them carry your bags and then drive us home, don't you think?" She smiled as she waved the largest of the three men over: "This is my fiancée, Sam. He has been so excited to have you stay with us that he re-painted your room all by himself." The slight sarcasm in her voice was noticeable but when she looked at him there was no conflict in her eyes- just pure love.

"Hi Nikole, lovely to finally meet the girl Emily has been talking so much about." He had a brilliant smile, all white and shiny. The other two boys came up next to him, making an imposing picture together. "This is Paul" he gestured to the burlier of the two who grunted as a reply, however his eyes were curious and I couldn't help but smile at him "and this is Jared." the lanky one, with the kind eyes smiled at me and said, with laughter in his eyes: "I would never have imagined Emily having a younger sister like you." I smiled at that, knowingly, not many wold have expected either me or Emily to have a sister like the other- but that was the charm of being an illegitimate child: You could look however different from the legitimate ones because you weren't exactly meant to be a part of their family. The sudden awkward silence moved in as a dark cloud and killed any kind of happy mood Emily had created earlier.

"Err, well. I don't really think that I was supposed to happen at all, so that's a big reason to why you couldn't imagine us to be sisters. Or something." I winced at my lame explanation and Emily looked like she just swallowed a dead rat.

"Well, however brilliant that was supposed to be as an ice-breaker let's just say you failed miserably Jared." Paul snorted at Emily's quick words and Sam just shook his head as he grabbed my two suitcases- without any trouble with the weight of them, and threw them at Jared.

"Carry the lady's bags you loser. Seriously, why would you even comment on that?" the last part he grumbled out as he pushed Jared in front of him while walking towards the exit. Emily smiled at me and started to walk after them. Paul looked at me throw his fringe of dark eyelashes and offered me his arm: "I might not be as much of a knight in shining armor as Sam, however I'm fairly sure that the correct gentlemanly code is to offer a Lady your arm when escorting her, am I right?" The laughter that bubbled up through my panicked and nervous throat surprised both of us and he smirked at me: "Seems like at least I have a chance of being on Emily's good side when it comes to you." I snorted: "Oh Paul, that you expect me to be a lady is like thinking fairytales are true." he went quiet at that and as I walked past him after Emily I could have sworn that I heard him say something, but since I was too happy with my comeback and didn't want him to get the last word in I kept walking, and with that probably lost the most important information I could have gotten before going into Forks.

The car ride to Forks had been claustrophobic, I hadn't realized the true mass of the three boys until I was put into the back seat with two of them- let's just say that oxygen was something I was yearning for as we passed the small sign indication that we had arrived and were very welcome in Forks, Washington. I had been listening to music from the start of the trip, just to cool my hormones down because lord, these boys weren't exactly ugly and being pressed into one of them didn't do much to my already worn-out mind, no, it rather made me wan't to cry and lick poor Jared from top to bottom. I was fairly sure Emily understood my predicament, or I thought so since she gave me pitying looks every time Sam's old pick-up hit a road bump and I was pushed into Jared. All I could hope for was that none of the men could hear my beating heart and panicked breathing.

We went through the small town of Forks, not much to see as Emily said, if you lived here you did because you were born here or loved to be outside, and wasn't the outside just magnificent. The woods made up by fir trees stretched so tall that you could barely see the sky from the road up towards La Push, occasionally, when Sam decided it was fine to have a window open, the breeze would carry the salty scent of ocean mixed with the musky wooden fragrance of moss and old trees. As we stopped to drop off Jared and Paul, both smirking and winking at me when they jumped out, yelling things like "See ya in school." and "Don't forget to stop being a bitch, miss trouble." the last one being Paul who got a nasty look in reply from both me and Emily, Sam turned around an looked at me:

"Are you ready to see your home for the next few years now Nikole?" His eyes were laughing and he never let Emily's hand, that he had grabbed hold of in the beginning of the drive, go as he then turned around and sped up a lonely road bordered with majestic pines. Soon one could catch glimpses of a small two-storied villa in the middle of the forest. It had red brick tiles as roofing and white panels made up the walls. A quaint porch and a beautiful garden made up the front and I became surprisingly breathless as I looked at it, it was a home not just a house- I could be sure of that just looking at Emily and Sam as they jumped out of the car and carried my bags up the steps and into the house, I, however, had a hard time just leaving the back seat of the car. This was the last step of leaving home completely behind me and instead finding myself without an anchor in the world. I felt frozen, my mind going haywire as it sorted through memories of my house in California. Of birthdays spent alone or with my mom, of hungry days and abundance, there was so much to think of- and even more to consider as I took this final step of cutting all ties to my last home and for as much as I would have liked to say that it was easy- it really wasn't. As I got out of the car and took the last few steps of leaving whatever safety I had I felt weirdly content. I didn't exactly trust Emily and Sam, however living with them was probably for the better, at least I'd know that I would be able to sleep in a bed every night and I wouldn't have to stop by the police station every month. I would be able to create something real and independent of a crazy family member for the first time of my life and as I opened the door to what would be my room in this house in the middle of the forest, a house filled with laughter and love, I felt prepared for everything for the first time in my life.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi you lovely people reading this, **

**I've got the whole story written down in a notebook so it's just all about typing it down and editing it until I feel like I'm actually happy with it. If you feel like something is wrong or w/e please tell me (the spelling errors is something I'm perfectly aware of since I'm atm writing in Pages and not in Word). Otherwise just enjoy!**

Lots of love


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything than can be considered Stephanie Meyers, the only character I own is the Lovely Nikole. **_

I was laying on my bed, playing Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera and tried to make a diary entrance that wasn't to stupid or girly but since I didn't really like to be poetic or even compared to an angst teenager I was instead chewing on my pen and drawing dinosaurs all over the perfumed pages. Trying to describe every feeling and choice that I'd done these past weeks that led up to laying here, in a white painted room with a large dream catcher that Sam hade hung up by the headboard of the bed with a wink and the words: "A pretty girl like you need all the protection she can get." before he left me to unpack my things into the turquoise wardrobe next to the door. The room wasn't exactly how I would have pictured it looking at the house from the outside, I had expected floral wallpaper and lace curtains but was met with white wooden panelling and contrasting colors such as turquoise, crimson and the occasional ocean blue. Emily had hung up small shards of different colored glass in my bedroom window and gave me a bedspread with traditional Makah patterning to make me feel welcome, occasionally she'd pop in to see how my progress was and she'd laugh at me as I swore about my lack of winter clothes. It was hard, realizing that I was so completely unprepared for the life here in Washington. It was constantly raining and apparently never passed about 20 degrees in the summertime. If I wanted to continue my running and overall exercising I'd have to invest in a completely different type of gear- with money I really didn't have. Hell, just the plane ticket here had decimated my savings to a bare nothing and with no hope of getting my last paycheck from the restaurant I'd worked in back home I was completely broke and had nothing to show for it. With that I pushed myself off my bed, leaving the raptors half finished and stretched. Turning off the music and going downstairs I couldn't help but stomping down, while listening to Emily and Sams voices from the kitchen.

"Do you know if she has called her mother since she arrived?" I froze at Sams words, he really was onto something, I should probably call my mother. Or at least call Kate so she knew I had arrived safely and hadn't been eaten by bears or something, she'd probably appreciate that. I walked into the kitchen and gave Sam a nod as I grabbed the phone:

"On my way legal guardian number two." laughing at the face he made at that I left the kitchen and quickly dialed Kate's number.

"Hi, it's Kate. Leave your number and I might call you back, if I don't I probably just don't give a shit about you." The brutal honesty of a rich girl. I left a quick message, telling her that I hadn't been eaten by any kind of animal and about how horrible the weather was. I left out the part of spending the backseat of guardian number two's pickup truck with two boys that made me want to moan in all the wrong ways. Then it was just the hard phone call left, my mother. I sat down on the front steps and dialed the number, begging for her to be out- or scared of the phone signal, anything to not make her pick up, I really didn't have the-

"Hello?" Shit.

"Hi mom, it's Nikole. I just wanted to tell you that I arrived safely and that, yeah, everything's fine."

"Nikole, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. I even went over to that friend of yours home and she wouldn't tell me where you were, they just sent the cops at me and now I don't know what to do! Why did you go Nikole?" I felt my heart break at her words, however it wasn't the first time she had forgotten everything and it also explained why Kate didn't take my call. The bitch probably thought she'd finally escaped my crazy mom.

"Mom, I'm at Emilys you know? In Washington? You decided it would be better for me to get out of Cali for a while- to recharge my batteries and everything." I could hear her talking to herself on the other line, however not clearly enough for me to actually be able to reply to anything she said. "You moved to Washington without telling me? If your father actually wanted to keep in touch with you I would call him and he would give you a serious whipping, you know that?" She pulled the father card and I felt myself in a dire need of smashing my head against a wall, or something.

"Mom, you know dad died a few years ago? You were really mad for not being invited to his funeral, right?" She drew in a hard breath and was on the verge of screaming at me, when she started crying instead.

"Nikole you can't say such awful things, what will your father do when he comes home from work and hears that you both ran away AND call him dead? I, I need to go now. I have to go and do some shopping for tonight, it's his birthday you know." A click and then she was gone, off in one of her episodes, but this time I wasn't there to help her and I'd never felt more shitty. I left and she was still off in her own little world- without my support.

I groaned and put my forehead on my knees, forgetting for a while that I was in Forks, Washington, in the middle of the forest and that it was raining. I just wanted to go back and deal with everything that hadn't been dealt with because of my quick leaving, but since the possibility of that was a big fat zero I just had to deal with what I had here and try to make it as good as possible.

As I was sitting there, on the top step of the stairs, getting completely soaked by the rain I heard someone clear their throat from the small passageway leading to the stairs.

"Nikole? You all good there?" Paul, the annoying guy, was standing in front of me, smirking as if he knew everything about me. I frowned at him.

"Stupid asshole with zero feeling for when to interrupt someone when they're thinking? I was all fine until you opened your mouth and defiled my moment of peace and meditation." I got up from my sitting position, not really feeling the vibes he were sending me. "You here for Sam or Emily? I'll get them for you." With that I walked quickly into the kitchen, meeting a chuckling Sam on the way.

"Lord girl, you really know how to put them in their place, don't you?" I winked at him and sat down at the kitchen table just as Emily placed a pot with pasta on the table.

"Just in time for dinner honey." Emily smiled and I smiled back, making the best of it when you have a large dish of pasta in front of you isn't exactly hard.

A week passed quickly in the Young/Uley household. Emily would cook, Sam and I ate and we occasionally had visitors such as Jared or Paul- who seemed to consider me as his favorite new toy, he rarely stopped teasing me and loved when I dished out better than he could even dream of giving back. He and Sam had started to show me around in the reserve and they'd always make sure to go with me on my morning runs just accepting my horrid morning temperament, we'd compete against each other and they occasionally took me down to the place where they cliff jumped during summers, laughing at my terrified face as they showed me exactly how high up they'd jump. Sure, I was a cheerleader but I sure as hell wasn't stupid as I was seriously considering them to be after Sam had pushed Paul into the freezing ocean- laughing hysterically as he made a huge splash. Sometimes we'd see teenagers on the beach, spending their last free days surfing and having bonfires instead of thinking of the reality of school. I did the same thing, however not while spending my days on the beach. Emily and I had slowly started to build a real relationship on top of the burned ruins of our childhood. She would take me out into Forks when we needed groceries and we'd spend the day, just the two of us, discussing how school would be and the differences of Forks High and the high school in the reserve until I finally decided, with Pauls charms help, that I would attend La Push High- just to bring up the standard of girls there. Unfortunately they didn't have any kind of cheerleading group, what they did have was a football team, that wasn't even allowed to play in the official league since Forks had taken the spot. Let's just say I wasn't that keen on school, especially since the only people I knew were the silly jock and his friend, the velvet eyed flirt.

That feeling you get when you really don't want something to happen but it seems inevitable? That was how I felt about school. So when the dreaded monday came I had to be forced out of bed for our morning run by Sam, who didn't care about all my protesting and basically just threw my running shoes at me.

When we were back, showered and prepared for another awful rainy day that just happened to be the day when I officially would commit social suicide by talking to two brutes in school, Emily had prepared breakfast. Massive amounts of scrambled eggs and bacon filled the table and I looked disgusted at Sam, who hadn't even showered before he started gulping down everything he could get his hand on. I snatched a bun out of his hand before he devoured that too and sat down next to Emily who poured me a glass of orange juice with a smile.

"You ready for today? I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be." I glared at her and took a bite of the now buttered bun.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Paul and Jared said they'd keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble with the kids in school." Sam chewed out between bites, showering the table with half-chewed bacon.

"I will be fine as long as you stop chewing with your mouth open and make sure that both those retards stay at least 10 meters away from me at all times. I won't have their stupidity drag me down before I have even conquered the school." Sam choked at that, spraying Emily with orange juice as he laughed.

"Oh damn, I would think we'd got a kitten instead of a younger sister, you really have got some claws honey." I smirked at him and got up from my seat.

"Yeah well, this kitten will be late for advanced english if you don't get your ass moving- you did promise me a ride you remember?" Emily just stared at the two of us, orange juice dripping from her nose after Sams unfortunate spitting:

"If I didn't know that the two of you actually had some kind of brains I would be sincerely worried. Sam, stop looking stupid and give the poor girl her ride, I don't want her to be late on her first day." With that, she stood up and went towards the bathroom, swearing about children and manners the whole way there.

Sam, looking dumbfounded after Emily's outburst turned to me: "Are you actually serious with the whole you'll be late for school if we don't go now? Shit Nik, I thought you had a sleep-in or something, especially with the time you took getting ready for breakfast." I frowned at him and turned my nose up as I waltzed out of the kitchen.

"Have you even looked at me? Perfect takes time bitch."

It was pouring down as we turned into the parking lot and I couldn't help but regretting my choice of shoes. I now realized that Emily's comment about wellingtons being a good idea actually was helpful and not just annoying. With the way it was raining my beloved air forces would be ruined before I had even passed the parking lot, Sams smirking didn't make it any better either.

"You know, both Em and I know our shit. Sometimes it's actually worth it wearing gum-boots, even if you will look like a pleb wearing them." I knew I shouldn't have said that when refusing to use the shoes Emily offered me.

I groaned as I looked out on the parking lot, which felt more like a mine-field than a parking lot with all of it's puddles and mud piles- brought there by some of the cars. Wearing white lather shoes, black skinny jeans and a grey college shirt had felt so brilliant when leaving the house, now it felt more like social suicide as I watched the other kids walk up to the school covered in raincoats and wearing wellingtons.

"Sam, I'm actually feeling a bit sick. I think it would be better if we just returned tomorrow, when it has stopped raining, and eh. When I feel a bit better." He just laughed at that, digging around in the back seat after something.

"Here, put this on and stop being such a pussy. We both know that you're too good for being nervous so just stop it, or you can stop talking shit about being a queen in a world of plebs." He threw an old leather jacket at me, complete with a massive patch on the back of it with the words "Push Angel". I stared at him quietly for a while.

"I will only wear this because if I don't my outfit will be a complete disaster because of the rain." I snorted as I put it on: "You were a push angel eh? Thats fucking hilarious." with that I jumped out of the car.

"See ya later Angel." I smirked and he flipped me off before racing out of the parking lot, leaving me alone in the rain and less than ready for the day to commence.

MariMart: Well, I do think that answers your question about where she'll be going to school. Was considering to put her in Forks but couldn't be bothered to write about the lil vamps and Bella. Thank you for the review! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything but the lovely Nikole**

Chapter 4

Walking into La Push High in a too big leather jacket and your favorite sneakers was like walking in to any other High School in a small town when being a new student: everyone stared and nobody had the courage to actually walk up and greet you. I overheard at lest nine conversations about me, sticking to the same boring theme by just walking down the hallway to the office.

"Who is that?", "I love her hair." or my favorite "Damn, she's got a fine ass on her." Smirking, and flipping my hair when walking past a group of boys with some serious drooling issues I stepped in to the small office and smiled at the lady sitting behind the reception desk.

"Hi, my name is Nikole Reed. I'm the one transferring from Phoenix High?" She looked up, and after a moment of annoyance on her face she smiled serenely:

"Oh yes. I've heard a lot about you, Emily Youngs sister yes?" I nodded. "Well honey, here's your timetable make sure to get to class before the bell rings the second time. Do you need help with anything else?" I shook my head, not even bothering to reply, and took the piece of paper from her hands. I already knew that I'd be starting the day off with advanced english, only because Jared had shown me his schedule on one of the off moments when he wasn't trying to look down my shirt.

Standing outside the office while staring at a piece of paper seemed to be a cue for annoying people to walk up to you, or that was what I assumed when Jared walked up to me, putting his arm around my shoulders as he started to lead me down the hallway.

"Ah, to have a beautiful girl by my side on the first day of school. It has been a dream since my birth you know." I groaned loudly and he laughed, however he didn't drop his arm but rather pulled me tighter into his side. "How does you timetable look? Do you have any more advanced classes or are you slacking in everything but english?" I could smack him in the face with my bag and I was seriously contemplating it as he led me into our classroom giving a few boys a sneer as they openly gaped at me.

"You would think that they have never seen a girl before." he grumbled and I almost felt my eyes roll so far back into my head that they broke off from the line keeping them attached to my body, rolling into my head and making me blind. Or so it felt at least.

"Mr Cameron, if you would be so kind to stop harassing the new addition to our class and take your seat as assigned on the board." a bored drawl from the teacher's desk made Jared stop and turn around, all the while dragging me along by his side.

"Ah but Mr Howard, she's a good friend of mine! And she's all new and everything so I thought that she could sit next to me during class and…" The tweed-dressed male behind the desk looked at him over his thick-rimmed spectacles with a stern look and Jared abruptly closed his mouth.

"Mr Cameron, have a look at the board and take your assigned seat as I have a quick chat with my new student. Please." Jared huffed, but obeyed the badly hidden order as he sat down next to a girl with long, brown hair and a pretty smile. He barely looked at her as he kept on glaring at the teacher who now put his attention on me:

"So, you must be Ms Reed. Your past english teacher attached some of your earlier essays to you transfer papers and I must say I was quite impressed. I don't think I've ever come across anyone who wrote a fifteen-page essay about the varieties of beauty magazines and still managed to get an A in the basic english course." His sneer that hadn't been evident when he talked to Jared was now as obvious as his nicotine stained fingers were yellow. Disgusted, but used to teachers basing my intelligence on my choice of essay subjects I just smiled at him and waited for him to continue speaking. "I hope you understand that you will have to do a better job in this class, we don't accept any kind of mediocrity. Now, please take you assigned seat." He looked down at the papers in front of him and I turned my eyes to the board, seeing first Jared's name next to the girls; Kim. I continued looking and after a while I found my own, in the far corner next to a window, sharing a table with one Jacob.

I turned around and walked towards my seat, winking at Jared when I passed him, he however seemed somewhat confused; eyes alternating between me and the girl next to him s if he'd never seen her before. I sat down at my desk, looking at the empty chair next to me. This Jacob kid didn't seem to keen on being on time, or judging by the lack of his presence he didn't.

The professor raised himself from his seated position and as the bell started ringing three boys basically threw themselves over the doorstep and into the room.

"Sorry Mr Howard! Jake here had some minor issues with his car so we had to walk here." The shortest and stockiest of them gave the professor a wide smile as he punched the tallest, and brawniest of the three a punch on the shoulder. The third boy, tall and skinny, just rolled his eyes as he quickly jumped into the seat assigned to Embry Call and started unpacking his bag, preparing himself for class as his two friends put themselves in trouble.

"Well, Misters Ateara and Black, if I had ever even cared about excuses I would consider yours to be a non-existing one. This is your first warning of the year- if you ever are alte to this class again I will, personally, make sure that you have detention for the rest of the year." Both boys looked terrified at those news and Mr Howard sneered at them; "So? What are you waiting for? Sit down so I can continue the class you buffoons." the boys hurriedly looked at the board and then moved quickly to their assigned seats. The brawny one, Jacob, sat down next to me- only to jump up when he saw me sitting there next to him.

"Mr Black, do you have a problem?" the annoyance in the professors voice wasn't exactly hidden as the whole class now had turned around to stare at Jacob.

"Who's that?" He stared dumbfounded at me, making my blood boil at his stupidity since now the whole class was staring, not just Black and his two friends.

"Well, if you had been on time Mr Black you would had time to introduce yourself to out transfer student and not make a fool out of yourself instead." I just felt my ears get more and more red as the class continued to stare and the stupid boy next to me couldn't just sit down and shut his mouth no, he had the impeccable timing of making me the center of attention- straight after I had had a small fight with the professor. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant.

"Sit down Mr Black and let's get Ms Reed to the front so she can introduce herself so I can then, finally, commence with the class." I stood up and sent a glare at the boy next to me as I walked past him, flipping my hair over my shoulder and swinging my hips- just like Kate once upon a time had taught me. Standing in front of the class gave me a small dash of Deja-vû as they stared at me with big, empty eyes.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nikole and I moved here about a week ago to my older sister Emily Young. I like running and telling idiots how amazingly stupid they are for making me stand in front of the class because of them not being able to get to class on time. Thank you." A slow mumbling and a few laughs and I was back in my seat, feeling fantastic about myself as the three culprits blushed a crimson color and Jared laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"That was, well, let's just say I'm not counting you out from the student council elections later on this year Ms Reed." Mr Howard drawled from the front of the room taking my winning high down a notch, however not low enough to stop me from saying; "Well, sir, then I know that I'll at least have your vote. Don't I?" laughter spread through the classroom and Mr Howard looked like he'd just swallowed a dead rat.

"Sorry about the whole shocked thing, it's just that. Well, it's not like you really fit in and I got kinda surprised." Ah. Boys and their ability to ruin an amazing feeling with just a whisper.

"Suck my nonexistent dick Black." And that's how you get said feeling back.

The day continued in the same manner, I'd introduce myself to the class after someone had exclaimed their surprise of finding me next to them in class and frankly- I was dead tired of it. I shared almost all of my classes with the third of the "ruining-my-day-trio" as I had named them after the Black kid had, repeatedly, tried to tell me how I was supposed to act. Let's just say I wasn't exactly buying any of his shit, making him slightly annoyed with me and his friends finding me hilarious. I actually got along quite well with Embry, we had the same kind of humor and after the complete failure, also called Advanced English, we had become acquaintances who shared bad jokes about his best friends. When lunch was upon us he'd even showed me to the food court, making sure I didn't get any of the weird stuff they sold there but threw me an apple and a sandwich with the words; "Can't let my new best friend get food poisoning on her first day in school." before he left me to go sit with his friends and for me to spend lunch with the stupid idiots I also called Paul and Jared.

"Hey kitten." Paul smiled at me over his large pile of food "You got any new friends I should worry about taking you away from me?" I snorted and sat down next to him, taking a bite out of the apple Embry had given me while handing the bottomless pit- also called Jared the sandwich.

"She's already hanging out with Black and his little group of high school sweethearts." Jareds voice held a tinge of disapproval and Paul stopped eating to look at me.

"Huh. Why do you spend time with them? You can't be that desperate after just one day." Pauls words were laced with worry and I felt myself completely blank out.

"Yeah because it's so weird of me to spend time with people my age, or what?" Paul shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, just keep away from them- especially Black alright? He is moving around in pretty dangerous circles outside the reserve and we just don't want you too get caught up in that alright?" I kept on frowning at him, leaving my half-eaten apple on the table as I stood up.

"Well Paul, Jared, if you seriously don't think that I can decide who to hang out with on my own then I seriously don't think we should spend any more time together- it's just not worth it." Grabbing my bag I walked out of the food court ignoring their loud protests and the looks I got from the other students.

If I had ever learnt anything in life it was to never let a man choose my friends.

Getting changed for gym-class without any friends wasn't really as cool as one would think. When everyone else were standing in small groups of three or four I had a whole side of the changing room to myself and I slowly realized that what would be considered as decent gym-clothes in Phoenix High wasn't exactly what the people around here considered decent, period. My short Nike Pro shorts and tank top were both tight and showed off more of my body than most of these girls probably even showed when swimming and I felt their scandalized eyes on me as I moved through the room and out on the field- instantly realizing why they were wearing thermo suits.

The coach, a tall middle-aged woman with a buzz-cut, started us off with running laps until the rest of the class got out on the field. Some of the girls groaned and others just started running and I decided to, during this class, find myself a female friend- since all my male ones had proven themselves to be idiots.

However said thing wasn't exactly as simple as I thought it should be. Every time I tried to strike up a conversation with them- about the weather, class and just about anything they would look at me and just continue their own conversations, while excluding me.

When the boys finally came out on the field I was close to tears. Embry, Jacob and Quil were laughing around throwing one of the soccer-balls around the three of them with a small audience of girls laughing at their antics. I met Embry's gaze and he smiled as he saw me, starting to wave me over but when seeing my face he stopped and frowned. I grimaced and turned towards the coach who was ordering us to do stretches, focusing on our legs.

"Hey, you ok?" The slight rumble of Jacob's voice felt weirdly soothing as I stretched my quads.

"Yeah, it's just the whole "every-girl-here-despising-me"-thing that I can't really deal with. I'm not exactly used to be the one on the outside of the group you know?" I saw him smile to himself out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I figured that much by your attitude earlier. The girls here, well, most of them have never even seen anything outside the reserve you know? This is their world, the boys here are their future and suddenly some really hot and fierce chick moves here and every little piece of attention they have worked themselves up to since birth is turned to dust- just because of your existence. They'll probably get over themselves when you're not big news anymore." He smiled and we both copied the coach- changing stretching focus to our backs instead.

"So, you find me hot?" He blushed bright red and I couldn't stop myself from laughing out, making a large bunch of girls glare at me and I smiled back, I was tired of letting other people get to me so I did what I'd always done best- provoke the hell out of everyone.

_ My first day turned into first week that turned into first month and soon enough the promise of christmas break was so close that one could almost taste the freedom of not being forced to spend every single moment awake thinking about school.

My plans to have other friends than the boys had failed miserably several times, probably because of my friendship with the boys. No girl dared to talk to me because of the company I kept and no boy would risk life and limbs for me, even if I was pretty. Paul had taken it upon himself to "save me from the retards of La Push High" and every time a guy tried to talk to me he was quickly pushed out of my way by Paul who thought it to be hilarious. I mostly just threw my books at him and left the scene of social murder.

Embry and Quil found the whole situation amazing, probably since they were the only boys except for Jared and Jake that didn't get beaten up by a brawny boy incapable of seeing reason. I did however like to spend time with Quil and Embry we spent our time laughing and poking fun at each other- making me feel like I had two brothers in school instead of being completely alone.

Jake joined us too, but it was never the same thing as when it was just Embry, Quil and I. It wasn't that I did not like Jacob, no, he was a fairly nice person. Thick skinned and could dish out almost as good as myself. The problem was that every other sentence he started had the name "Bella" in it, and frankly- I had never heard about a girl sounding so extremely dependent and utterly boring. The girl from Forks was, after just having heard Jacob talk about her, written off in my books as a boring mouse.

At home Emily was planning a christmas get-together, since I was living with her and Sam they had decided to celebrate christmas at home- not bothering with visitors since "just spending time the three of us will be as amazing as anything". They had both completely adopted me now, Sam making sure I was able to protect myself "I don't trust anyone in this town when it comes to you" and Emily just making sure that I was happy. We would have moments, sitting on the front porch underneath a gazillion blankets and drinking hot chocolate while talking about school and just life, when I couldn't help myself but wishing that I had grown up with her by my side, knowing that I had at least one person loving me.

I had tried to call my mother at least once every week, however with her penchant of disappearing it was only occasionally that we could actually speak to each other. She would go from being the best mother in the world to screaming at me, calling me a demons spawn and that she would find me- and then call my father. Every time we had had one of the latter phone calls either Jared or Paul just magically turned up on the other side of the door and they'd take me down to the beach or my favorite- showing me the best trees to climb in all of Forks. They had never asked about my mother, and I ha decided not to tell them. Because even if I did love them, just a slight bit, I wouldn't be ready in a hundred years to tell anyone about my relationship with my episode mother.

When christmas finally came it was to a tense household. Something had happened, not between me or either of Sam or Emily and neither had anything happened between them. It was like they were waiting for something, something bad that wouldn't be possible to avoid.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. **

The bad feeling of something inevitable carried us into January and the start of school. Paul came to pick me up on his bike since Sam had "other business to attend to" and Emily gave me a kiss on the cheek before waving Paul and me off.

Paul barely said a word to me during the ride and when we arrived to the parking lot he helped me off his bike and then jumped back on it.

"I'll pick you up after school kitten." He blew me a kiss and left, before I could even ask him where he was going. I looked around me, noticing the small groups standing around staring at me. I plastered a fake smirk on my face and walked up towards the school instead of giving them any more material of how I scared Paul off from school, hoping that at least Jared would be in class.

The day went on and neither Jared or Embry had shown up to school, Paul didn't even reply to my texts and I was starting to get quite irritated- knowing that they wouldn't tell me anything. As usual.

Even Jacob was acting up today- being obscenely rude Jacob was being irregularly irritated and snapped at pretty much anything- it didn't matter what you said, he just made it into something bad.

So it was Quil and I against the horridness of school and other students. We got along alright usually- but when even he, the smiling and mostly careless boy, became a brooding pile of nothing I was close to my limit of human beings overall.

"Quil. Stop acting like the world has perished. Seriously." My voice came out like a growl more than a whisper, but he just grumbled and continued to play with his food, eyes never even leaving his plate.

"Seriously. I will walk out of this school and leave you completely alone for the rest of the fucking day if you can't even talk to me without sounding like a whiny baby." He just grumbled again and I could just _feel_ the smirk Jacob gave me from a a table a bit further away, the dick couldn't even be bothered to sit with us. So I did what any independent young woman would do- I got up, grabbed my things and walked straight out of the food court completely ignoring Quils annoying voice in the background as I fiercely walked towards the entrance.

I knew it was a bad idea even before I had left the food court, but turning back wasn't really an option- if I say something I stick with it. Even if it gets me into trouble- or forces me to move to a shitty town in the middle of the forest. So I kept on walking, enjoying the looks I got from several people around me and walked straight out of the school.

Not being able to drive and not having my own car to drive home with hadn't really been a problem for me- ever. Back home Kate would drive me around and here both Sam and Paul loved to give me rides whenever I needed to go somewhere, however I was fairly sure neither of them would be too happy about me skipping school so the choice of A. calling one of them asking for a ride only to have them screaming at me or B. just walking home and not have too much trouble getting out of trouble was a fairly easy one. I put my headphones on and started walking through the woods, thinking that I knew which path to take after my forest runs with said boys.

Rihanna's old stuff had always been my faves, she even beat Queen B and after realizing that I wasn't even able to find my way out of the forest and much less home it was only "SOS"s calming tune that made me not go completely insane. However brilliant my image usually was I had decided that forests weren't really my thing- especially not since it felt like I was watched at all times. My last piece of patience completely left me as I walked into the same small clearing for the third time in about 30 minutes. Sure, it was pretty- a small meadow filled with wild flowers and green grass making everything seem almost dreamy. But since it was the third time of me walking straight into it while trying to walk away from it I just felt completely miserable. I ripped off my headphones and threw them away from me, into the middle of the meadow. I sunk down to the forest floor and laid back, looking up on the dark grey clouds that bore the promise of rain.

"How could I ever be so FUCKING STUPID TO EVEN THINK THAT I KNEW MY WAY ROUND THESE WOODS. FOR FUCKS SAKE." Screaming always makes everything better- especially when you curse while screaming and because of my serious state of being completely lost it felt even more brilliant.

"Oh darling. Such a pretty girl shouldn't say such dirty words." the silky purr made my whole body grow tense and I jumped up from my laying position, brushing myself off as I turned towards it. A woman was standing in the glade and she was the most perfect being that I had ever seen- she was so unearthly beautiful that I wasn't even sure she was human. Her long red hair danced in the small breeze and her perfect features made me want to either scream in jealousy or pray for her divine attention. It wasn't until I met her eyes, the redness of her irises compelling, that I realized that I was unable to move. She smiled at me and as the breeze went past her she sniffed audibly at the air.

"Such a beauty that even with the distinct air of dog around you I feel compelled to touch you." She was suddenly standing right in front of me, hand against the side of my face, eyes boring into me. I went rigid as I registered the coolness of her hand- realizing that she couldn't possibly be human.

Just my luck, getting caught by a fucked up goddess on my way home from skipping school. I decided there and then, while looking into her red eyes, that I would never, never ever, skip school again.

"Ah, I feel almost happy about having fed before meeting you or otherwise our little meeting would've been so short my little sweetling. Such beautiful features, you're a mix right? A little mongrel lost in these fairytale woods." She started to gently caress my face, eyes still attached to mine and licking her lips while staring at me.

"Isn't it wonderful that I meet you right here and right now, little one? I just lost my mate you see. A stupid boy killed him just to make sure a ugly little birch survived and then he left her- it was almost as an invitation you see? He left her for me to kill, for me to take revenge on my mate with. But now, when I see you it feels like I have a bigger purpose being here." She smiled serenely at me, eyes moving from mine to my body, taking in every curve. "It's almost as if he made sure to have you here, in the place of Laurents death. My eyes widened at that, who had died here and when? She noticed the change in my body and grabbed my upper arm.

"Oh sweetling, you don't know what your puppies have been doing? They saved the little bitch who made sure to kill my James and by doing that made it possible for you and me to meet." I opened my mouth to say something, who were these dogs she was talking about? And who was the girl? But as I did just that she gripped my arm tighter and put her finger against my lips: "Shush little darling. I'll make sure that you won't ever have to deal with those disgusting things again. I'll make sure that you and I can be together forever. Don't you wan't that? We will be so beautiful together. Stronger than anyone has ever been before. Lovers. Just you and me." She smiled and I panicked, trying to rip my arm out of her hold. Trying to scream before she chafed her grip, no longer caressing my face but having a choke hold around my throat with one hand and gripping my arm so tightly with the other that I whimpered. I felt my eyes tear up, I had promised myself to never end up in a situation like this again. No, the last time should have stayed in the dark room of Phoenix High where the reason of my departure made himself feel good about himself- I wasn't supposed to end up in anything even similar to it here, it was fucking Forks. Nothing ever happened here to anyone.

"Shush little one. It won't hurt if you relax, I promise." She moved in closer, opening her mouth to reveal two rows of perfect white teeth: "It won't hurt at all…" She licked the side of my neck, making lazy circles over my panicked pulse: "I can almost _feel_ how amazing you will be darling. Can you feel it too?" As I felt her trace the side of my neck with her teeth she suddenly tensed, relaxing her grip on me so much that I fell to the ground in front of her feet.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry, but it seems like we'll have to continue our little game some other time." A growl could be heard from the opening and I, almost instinctively, threw myself towards the sound, hoping that it would protect me from the sick woman in the glade.

"Little dog, why do you try to stop me from changing my new mate? We were getting along so well. Weren't we sweetling?" I coughed, trying to get my breathing back to normal while trying to ignore the celestial woman. All of a sudden I was no longer laying on the forest floor, underneath the grey clouds trying to survive a crazy celestial beings attack on me but rather laying underneath a massive pile of fur with four legs and a long black tail. I didn't think I'd ever be surprised again as I noticed several other large fur-clothed forms, probably being the dogs the woman had been talking about.

"Oh, aren't you all precious. You really think that this will keep me away from her? Ha. She and I will have a fond reunion in not too long, but until then." The redhead ran towards the opposite side of the glade followed by a few of the massive hounds.

The large black one who had decided to stand over me nudged my side with his muzzle and I decided there and then that I was not a cat-person but rather an adoring, loving and caring dog-person who would never even look at anything feline again.

I smiled weakly, the burn of my throat impossible to ignore and put my hand on the large hounds face.

"Thank you for saving my life doggie." It made a deep sound and stepped back, looking at me with deep brown eyes, seemingly making a decision about something before stepping back even more and, before my shocked eyes, turned into my older sisters naked fiancé.

"What in all of the nine circles of hell were you thinking of? Skipping school and trying to WALK home through the fucking forest? Are you really that fucking stupid?"

Yup. It sure was Sam- but I wasn't completely sure on the part where he was the one screaming, I was, after all, the one almost being "turned" by a creepy goddess in the middle of the woods. While I was deciding wether or not I should yell something at him I felt my world slowly turning and before I knew it everything turned black.

**Sorry for the delay! Have had a week filled with boring things such as work and school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be considered Stephanie Meyers, however I do own the brilliance that is Nikole.**

Chapter 6

"Nik." Slow murmuring.

"I can't believe you let her leave you stupid arse." Loud growling turned into screaming.

I was floating in black water, the only thing seen being the horizon. Different conversations, words travelled over the still water surrounding me as if I was the center of the existence of the universe.

"Nik, my darling bear." My mother. "Are you really going to eat that whole piece of cake? You have to watch that little tummy of yours." My birthday party when turning five, she was stressing about my weight- trying to teach me all her little tricks before I started school. So she wouldn't have to worry.

The voice dissipated and I was left alone, floating in the void.

"You look disgusting, you know that?" A male voice this time. My 2nd grade teacher, football coach and bodybuilder. "Everyone can see your rolls of fat, it's crazy you haven't been raped or anything showing off that much skin. Or well, who would ever find you attractive enough for that?" Laughter. Booming laughter that faded away with his voice.

"Fuck Nikole." Moaning. "I can't believe someone like you have turned to someone like _this_." A groan. "You really know how to move don't you? Fuck." A slap echoed over the black water, making it seem smaller. "And you like it rough too, don't you? Ha. If I had known this five years ago I would have made you be the sandbag." Continued groaning.

A sense of unease came over me as I floated. Where was I? What had happened?

"Sam, she needs the hospital. Deal with Jacob later."

A sudden dash of color, red.

"SAM."

And the goddess was standing in front of me once again. Red eyes meeting my blue ones. She licked her lips as her gaze moved from mine to watch my body. And I screamed, body thrashing in the still water as I tried to move away from her at any cost.

"SAM SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW."

A slow beeping was what woke me up from what I could only hope had been a nightmare. Wolves turning into men and celestial beings out to hurt me wasn't exactly anything I would like to be reality, especially not since it was so close to me.

"Nikole honey?" Emelies soft voice made the beeping seem unimportant. "Honey please open your eyes." Her hand was gripping my left one tightly, almost desperately. "Nikole, please. If only so for a second." I blinked, meeting her gaze for a second before I closed them again. Hoping to return to sleep as a reward of my compliance. But being a part of the family that I belonged to that was easier said than done.

"NIKOLE?" Paul and Jareds voices mixed into one perfect tune of happiness.

"Oh for fucks sake you retards, let her be." A new voice, distinctly female however not exactly light pitched. "If you really want her to wake up make sure to shower or do something about that stench that you exude. The stench of you two will kill her before she has even breathed in completely." Huh. I liked the bitch already.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked towards my right, seeing a tall and muscular girl standing in the doorway keeping the two boys away. She was standing staunchly, not leaving much room for either of the two boys to look over her.

"Nika? Please look at me sweetest." I turned towards Emily, meeting her worried gaze. "Oh, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." It came out like a croak and Emily winced.

"Baby, we should have gotten there earlier. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh for fucks sake Emily. It's not like you could have done anything." The girl had moved away from the doorway and was standing at the edge of my bed. "However, the boys and I could have. Sorry about that Nikole. We should have gotten there sooner." I felt my body go rigid as I remembered the large wolf turning into Sam and back.

"Where's Sam?" The girl grimaced at the question, a mix of sadness and complete annoyance.

"He is dealing with Jacob still. Sam's the alpha and he needs to deal with little wolfsies that don't listen to him."

"Leah. Keep quiet." Emily's voice had a stern note that, if it was anyone but this Leah girl or I, would have shut them up completely. However this girl, just like myself, wasn't really buying into the whole "not-telling-people-about-important-things"-thing. Especially not when it was about someone turning into a furry animal and said furry animal hunting a really scary lady away.

"So, he is some sort of shapeshifter?" My croak made Leah smile.

"Ah, yes. Shapeshifter and leader of a pack of other shape shifters. Wolfs. Like me. And the boys of course." My mouth would've been hanging wide open if I hadn't been practicing for crazy surprises since the day I was born.

"A Werewolf?" Leahs smile grew.

"Oh you're a bright one aren't you?"

"So if you all are werewolves, what was the red-head that tried to kill me?" Her smile fell, completely. Any trace of her face once being slightly cheerful disappeared and she suddenly seemed to be the dictionary example of uncomfortable.

"I, uhm. Sam told us to wait with telling you about her kind. So you wouldn't go all crazy and stuff." I raised one of my eyebrows, looking at her discomfort wasn't exactly making me calm and when turning towards Emily and seeing her slightly panicked face I was starting to feel slightly scared.

"Leah, shut it." Sams calm voice had a threatening note to it and when he walked into the room it was like every fragment of panic suddenly disappeared. I realized that that was how it usually was, whenever Sam entered a room a certain calm came with him- as if he, just by being there, subdued everything that was negative. Leah closed her mouth, dropping her head and walked away from my bed and stationed herself at the wall next to the doorway.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?" Sam gave me a soft smile, concern underlying every movement of his eyes and body.

"Well, I would feel a lot better if someone had told me about the whole werewolf thing before I was almost killed by some kind of crazy demon lady." I glared at him fiercely, surprised by my own energy. Hadn't I just almost gotten killed by said demon lady?

"And how is it possible for me to feel this good? I mean, I was almost killed and all?" Sam's face, which had turned slightly sour after my first comment turned into a smiling one.

"Well, since you've been out for about 72 hours I would say it is because of that." Huh. It sure didn't feel like I hadn't been awake for 72 hours. It felt more like I had been out for about five minutes, listening to all the stupidity of past memories. "And about the crazy demon lady, well. We'll tell you everything once you're able to move around again." Before I had a chance to interrupt him he continued: "And with that I mean when you're able to go to school again. Not a moment before that."

"But you will tell me about the whole you turning into werewolves before I'm able to return to school?" He peered at me, thoughtful look on his face before he gave me a final nod.

"I will, as long as you promise not to ask about the lady."

It took me three days before I was ready to leave my bed. Since it wasn't exactly what you could call an "ordinary" accident Sam had refused to take me to the hospital and had instead opted to place me at Sue Clearwater's home. Sue, as one of the Quileute tribe's elders, was apparently in on the supernatural side of the pack and with the help of her daughter, Leah, she made sure to give me the health supplies needed.

Leah and I had gotten quite close over time, maybe especially since we were somehow related through Emily and in me she found the perfect younger sister and prodigy to her absolute hatred of being a werewolf and didn't just give me all the perks of it- like Paul and Jared.

They had been visiting me regularly, opting to call themselves my "tutors into the world of wolves" usually being goofy enough to make Leah throw them out of the house because of my "weak" state. However always finding me strong enough to dance around the room with her to the best tunes of the 90's: Spice Girls, Britney and Christina Augilera. Somehow I had become her exception, with me she would be the human 20-year-old who loved to exercise and dance, read vogue and loved to read her zodiac. But as soon as any of the boys or Emily came by she was the wolf, bitter and pissed off, creating an unsure air around everyone her as they waited for her to blow up. To be honest, that was probably why she continuously blew up- because of the expectation of her doing just that. It was the exact same thing with Paul and the two of them usually were the ones to "wolf up" (Jareds words, not mine) and try to rip each other to pieces.

Occasionally, Leah would even stay in wolf form after their small brawls, letting me get used to the brilliance that was a wolf as large as a horse. She would lay her head in my lap and let me pat her until she fell asleep. I did love Leah dearly after the week I had spent with her- something that made Emily worry a lot. She told me about her and Leah, about how the wolf in Sam had created an impossibility for the two cousins two ever get along again and how it _hurt_ her to be happy when her cousin was inconsolable.

It had been a turbulent week, however neither Jacob, Embry or Quil had been by visiting me or anything. I knew that Embry too had changed now, leaving Quil as the only one not knowing about the wolves and it made me slightly worried. Quil had never been good on his own and with my new knowledge about the shape-shifting boys it was inevitable for him to be just that- alone.

Since anger was the fuel of them shifting, I was careful not to make them loose their heads. I would tease Paul and Jared- but never dishing out more than they could take, especially not when it came to Jared's love interest- Kim. The pretty girl that we shared our english class with had been by a few times with Jared as they slowly taught her all about the wolves and what their purpose was- lessons I wasn't accepted into since I still hadn't made an appearance in school. All of this made me fume, without any kind of ability to exercise I felt constantly pissed off- and not having the douche that supposedly should have kept an eye on me not even bothering to show up made me even more annoyed to the point that I couldn't even be civil to my own sister.

My horrid mood created a bubble around me, no-one tried to breach it but would rather just leave me to pitying myself and eat carrots because of my anxiety about not being able to exercise. It was stupid really, I was mad about nothing but since it felt right I continued and listened to lousy music such as Paramore and other Angry Teenage Artists. I was a cliché but couldn't stop. So when Jacob, the ass, finally decided to bless me with a visit- on the day before returning home, I was in such a bad mood that even Leah had decided to leave me alone- isolating me completely.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I was standing with my back to the doorway, packing my bag while fiercely swear over the stupidity of folding clothes when I heard his annoyingly silky voice.

"So you finally decided to visit? Ya know, I thought the person who was supposed to be the one protecting the fair maiden would be the one coming to apologize first. Not last and like a week after she almost died." My lazy drawled put tension to the room and I could feel the fierceness of his eyes while still standing with my back to him.

"Well, it's not my life is dependent on you. Shit, Nikole. I do have other people that aren't connected to either La Push or the fucking pack. So no, it wouldn't be me who first came to visit. I have better things to do with my life you stupid bitch." My hands stilled over the hoodie I'd been trying to shove into my bag.

"Oh. Really? Like trying to get into that boring chick's pants? What was her name? Bella?" I was fuming. No-one comes into my room, breaking my bubble of self-pitying and tries to tell me that they have better things to do than to spend time with me. Stupid fucking idiot.

"Don't. Talk. About. Her. Like. That." His voice held a warning of violence and for a moment I was surprised on how easily the conversation had turned sour- but it was a fleeting thought and not something I put too much time into.

"Ha. You mean saying that she sounds like a dried up, boring and fucking horrid human being? Shit Jake, for how long have you tried to get into her pants with no luck? She must be fucking frigid." I knew it was a bad thing to say even before i felt his hand on my shoulder as he pushed me up against the wall next to the bed.

"At least she isn't a whore like you." As our eyes met he froze, a dazed look on his face- as if he suddenly had remembered something long lost. His grip on me didn't however loosen but rather tightened as I struggled to get out of his grips, hissing profanities at him- my rage completely consuming me.

I usually was a quite relaxed person, taking out my anger on my morning runs or at my hysteric dancing in front of the mirror or finding someone moderately attractive to burn off some calories with when running or dancing wasn't really an option. But since all options hadn't been feasible during the time I'd spent at the Clearwater's all of my aggressions were now taken out on the dazed boy in front of me.

"Fuck it Jacob. Just let me go, at least I'm not as much of an whore as your stupid bitch-ass crush. She probably even sleeps with demons!" I screamed the last part, waking him up from his daze- rage still evident on his face but now it was mixed up with something else. Something I would have been used to had he been from Cali, but now it surprised me more than anything. His fiery eyes met mine, just to move to my lips that still were hissing profanities at him and his stupid little Bella- until he bent down and captured them with his own.

You know when you have a shot of tequila- that burning sensation that stays with you after it has gone down, how your lips sting slightly from the salt and swollen from the lemon. That was what Jacob's kiss was to me. His hands grabbing at my waist, strong body pushing me further up the wall and the slight stubble adorning his cheeks making me moan at the sensation. His lips burnt mine and it felt _good_. A fair bit better than anything I'd ever felt before even. He pushed his knee up in-between my legs and moved his lips from mine to my neck and my body's reaction to him made my moans louder, waking him up from his fervour:

"Fuck. Fuck. No, this can't happen. Not with you. Fuck." He took a step back releasing my body that, with my jelly-legs, slided down the wall until I was sitting in a heap on the floor. "I can't fucking do this." I lifted my head, still slightly overheated and enjoying the taste of him on my lips, only to see his back as he hurried out of my room- leaving me completely alone without even a sliver of the bubble I had built around me left.

**So, finally giving you some Jake action. It will be more however I am slightly concerned about the rating (someone with Fanfiction experience step forth and teach me). I hope you like, leave a review if you think I should do something special. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be considered Stephanie Meyers, however I do own the brilliance that is Nikole.**

Chapter 7

After that day everything changed around me. Everyone knew in hours, as Sam picked me up from the Clearwater's his eyes were dark and he looked at me thoughtfully not saying a word until we were well on our way back home. He explained exactly what had happened with Jacob, how the term "imprint" would forever mark my life and why he was slightly worried about Jacobs aversion to the thought of being with me. He told me about how it had affected him and Emily, how just the thought of not being with her made him sick and how it would have killed him if she didn't accept him.

And he also told me that Jacob and I would be different. How Jacob's aggressiveness would continuously grow until the moment where he'd explode and probably hurt me in the process of marking me as his. How it had happened to Emily when she refused Sam and how he would never be able to forgive himself for it.

Once back home Sam went out, in wolf form, to perform a meeting in the woods. Not forcing any of the boys to his and Emily's home because of the pheromones I emitted would be too hard for any of the un-imprinted boys to handle- shocking me into silence as he and Emily laughed together.

"You will be fine, it's just that right now you smell like a mix of sex and everyone's favorite food mixed into one. So if I bring any of them here you will either be eaten or well. Let's just say it wouldn't be too pleasant for any of you." I made a face at him as Emily brought me in to the kitchen, sitting me down and preparing me for a long conversation.

"Honey, I know this is slightly surprising. And scary. And terrifying. And also a little bit hot. But if you need something, anything, please tell me and I'll help." If I hade ever been happy about having an older sister it was now, in this very moment.

"Am I ugly?" The look on her face would have been priceless, as would the sound she admitted as she tried to stop herself from laughing, if it wasn't for my complete sincerity with the question.

"Oh Nikole, no of course not honey!"

"So why is it that everyone else that has been imprinted are so happy about it that they can't stop touching their imprint?" It was true, Jared never strayed further than a few meters away from Kim and every time I saw Emily and Sam together they were constantly touching. Or looking at each other. Or talking. It was actually quite humiliating knowing that I was the only one being unwanted from a silly asshole of a boy.

"Sweetie, he is quite confused right now. He has thought himself to be in love with that leech-lover Bella since he saw her and then you arrived. All flowery and pretty and he got confused." I tried to interrupt but she stopped me: "I asked Sam about it when Jacob turned and of course I was right." I swallowed my words and just stared at her, making her continue: "And then he missed you leaving the school and almost got you killed, which lead him to spend all of his time with that Bella girl, even if he knows that it's just a waste of time, and then- when he has finally mustered up enough courage to go see you he imprints on you and tries to rub himself all over you. It would confuse anyone honey so don't give him to much of a hard time." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked at me. "Plus, until he gives in to exactly what his wolf wants he'll be extremely, well, _touchy. _So if you wanna hurry up the process just do what you do best- flirt with others, make him jealous." With that she got up from her seat at the wooden table and started opening cabinets pulling out plates: "But until then sweetness, can you help me preparing dinner? Sam will be exhausted by the time he gets back."

It became a game for me, provoking Jacob by talking to random boys, feigning interest until the point where he would pull me into empty classrooms to kiss me mindless. Always leaving me with the burn of tequila running through my veins, craving another.

And the more he tried to avoid it the easier it would get to bring him back. I talked to Kim and Emily both of them anxious about the balance of our supposed relationship- Kim worried about the effect it would have on us both and Emily concerned about the roughness of his hands on me.

It was all teeth and nails for us. Aggressive kisses fueled by anger and always leaving possessive marks. I would be left by him with stinging bites and dark bruises of his hands on my body knowing that it could have been so much more if it wasn't for his reluctance. He would send me annoyed stares through the corridors and talk extra loudly about his supposed dates with his Bella.

And the worst part was that I couldn't pretend to myself that it didn't matter, because it truly did however annoyed I seemed about it when talking to Leah or Emily. I hadn't chosen to be his imprint, but somewhere deep inside me I relished in it- knowing that the power I had over him, the power he had over me, was something that would last forever. Something that wouldn't change- no matter how hard he tried to. It was a stability that, in a life like mine, was something that had never been heard of before.

The whole thing with Jacob took up so much of my time, finding moments of his weakness, of craving each touch, that I had completely forgotten about the crazy demon lady- and would have continued doing so if it wasn't for a certain brunette with some serious trust issues.

It was the beginning of March, the snowing had turned into rain and the temperature made the ground next to the road impossible to run on leaving only one option: the woods. It would have scared me, if it wasn't for the presence of two massive wolves running on each side of me- keeping my tempo and occasionally forcing me to run a bit quicker to keep up as they trudged through the terrain with no problems at all.

Paul and Leah had, in their obvious dislike of Jacob's way of treating me, decided to become my personal guardians and best friends. They were a constant presence at my side and it even created a possibility for Leah and Emily to slightly mend their broken relationship- step by step. When running through the woods they would both keep their wolf form, making sure to catch every scent to keep me safe in my determination of keeping fit- especially since the world now consisted of scary people and massive wolves, it was a way of coping but also as a preparation if I would ever end up in the same situation again.

This particular day was a bit different than usual, Paul was jittery running circles around Leah and I continuously smelling the air and catching scents that obviously made him worried. Leah kept so close that it made me worried which made her worried and it all translated back to Paul who, in his way of being, made him even more jittery. After having run about 3 kilometers I was getting tired of their behavior, trying to stop only to have Paul start growling and running off leaving me and Leah alone in the forest.

"Paul? Paul!" My voice was met by the chirping of birds and the slow rustle of leaves in the wind. Leah turned, a sour look on her face:

"Nik. We need to get out of here now." I looked back at her, her nakedness not bothering me anymore- spending some time with wolves made you relax completely both when it came to personal boundaries and thoughts on other peoples nakedness.

"What is going on?" My voice trembled slightly, a distinct tone of fear lacing through it.

"Vampire and our little vampire lover, nothing good as usual when it comes to her." She was so concentrated on whatever sounds she could hear that she didn't even notice her slip-up. Vampires, it would explain the crazy lady's talk about turning me. And her obsession with my neck and-. My mind was spinning so fast that I felt sick, bouncing down on the ground as Leah moved to stand in front of me, still listening closely to what the woods told her.

"Nik. Get up. Now." Her head spun quickly to another direction, she growled and changed quickly- just in time to meet the blur of read that hurled itself at her.

They landed a few meters away from me- a pile of growling and manic laughter and I couldn't help myself but standing up and running away. As I left the small glade I could hear a familiar voice yelling after me:

"Run little darling as fast as you can, I'll catch you soon." The voice got drowned in renewed growling and I ran, with all my might away from the glade where it seemed all my nightmares dwelled.

An hour later I was still hyperventilating on the driveway leading up to Emily and Sam's house. My legs were filled with scratches from thorn bushes and my leggings were ripped and occasionally colored red by my blood. I had, in my determination of getting away from that voice, kept on running- no matter what obstacles I had in front of me- which led to my body not just being exhausted but also bruised and bloody.

I hadn't seen or heard from any of the boys, or from Leah and while laying down I was screaming internally- terrified of what the supposed vampire had done to them.

"NIKOLE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Jacob, Sam and Leah's voices were carried with the wind and by the sound of them I felt ready to break down once again. They were okay. Thank god they were okay.

I sat up, still breathing hard as I was met by the look of Jacob half-clothed, only a pair of cut-off jeans adorned his muscular body and it surprised me severely that even after having run a marathon (or, well, it felt like it) I was still able to admire the body of someone as handsome as him. When his eyes landed on me it was as if his whole life had gotten meaning again, he took off in a run, eyes slightly panicked as he approached me and started to look me over.

"Fuck Nik. Did she get you anywhere? She didn't bite you did she? Leah held her off really well until we got there but I thought the other vamp took too much time from us…" He continued his rambling while looking over my body until his hands came to rest on the sides of my face, eyes looking into mine. "I thought I'd find you dead." I smiled at him, leaning into his touch:

"Luckily for you I am quite a brilliant runner with amazing friends such as a massive female wolf called Leah." He let out a surprised laugh before getting serious again.

"No, Nik, seriously. I am sorry." His eyes softened and his lips fell on mine, no longer leaving the thrill of alcohol on them but rather the softness of a glass of water on a warm day, or your morning coffee on a monday morning; it felt as if I was awakened by it rather than fiercely craving more. Our lips were perfectly synchronized, probably after the weeks of empty classrooms and teeth and nails. It felt like the ending of an era- changing into something different and I relished in it, or well I did until Sam opened his mouth behind us.

"Jacob. That Bella girl is apparently calling you at home, she says that she 'knows what you are' and that sheäll help you out of it apparently." Jacobs lips left mine as he looked at Sam, making me stand awkwardly in from of him- face still in his hands.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Probably what I am saying. She 'knows what you are'" Sam made quotation marks in the air with a sarcastic flare to it, something I wasn't used to seeing him do. "And she'll help you out of it apparently, you know. With her super powers as a magical with or something. Get back home and sort her out, she was threatening Billy with coming over and staying if he didn't get you quick enough." I felt more and more awkward standing there during their conversation, all sweet words and wonderful kissing forgotten and I slowly untangled myself from Jacob and walked in- with him barely noticing, mind to concentrated on deciphering what it was that Sam was saying.

I decided to ignore everything. I was tired, running for my life wasn't something I liked doing and all I could think of was a hot shower and my bed- and maybe some chocolate. I could hear the two men outside raising their voices, probably arguing about that Bella but I couldn't be bothered anymore. I was too tired to care about it- wether or not I lost the only man that could ver make me feel whole. I was tired of competing, of running and I was done.

**Haha, the flow of drinking too much coffee took me in yesterday and made me it's bunny. Two chapters in just a few hours- treat yo self and leave a comment for this koffein induced author.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing that could be Stephanie Meyers is mine and Elton John owns all of his own lyrics- however Nikole is mine. **

Chapter 8

To be completely ignored by someone you were used to giving you attention wasn't something enjoyable to the least. Especially when it was someone that just a week ago would have pulled me into empty classrooms, lips leaving a burning trail along my body- but now couldn't even bother showing up to school because of his Bella-issues. That girl was becoming a nuisance before I had even met her and that made me even more annoyed about the whole situation.

I refused to take any of his calls, the nagging feeling of once again being completely abandoned by someone that should be an important part of my life overwhelming me.

Mother; Father; Best friend and now; Wolf Boy that shouldn't be able to even notice any other female than me.

I ran a lot before school, Leah and Paul by my side. One in human form and the other as a wolf they would push me to my limit- apparently an order from Sam who thought that, since I wasn't a supernatural creature in any way, I should at least be able to run as quickly as possible. My endurance wasn't, of course, up to par after my weeks of confinement to my bed- and neither were my grades.

Sam and Leah had, with the help of the tribes elders, told the school that I had been attacked by a man in the woods but that I had been able to get away and the trauma caused by it had made me so terrified that I wasn't able to go to school. That, and the fact that someone had almost choked me to death, made the school unable to argue and when I got back to school everyone- even my ignorant English teacher were jumpy around me. Thanking God continuously for Kim was my usual way of thoughts as she'd lead me through the student mass to and from each class, having lunch with me and over-all just making sure that I didn't have to spend any more time answering stupid questions about my supposed attack.

"How did he look?" or "Was he like, a white guy or a native?" were the usual questions and after a while even the sweet-tempered Kim would hiss at anyone that wasn't from the pack getting closer than a few feet.

Just walking through the corridors made me feel uneasy, glimpsing red through the windows or hearing a sugary laugh making me hyper ventilate and hide in the bathrooms while trying to forget everything supernatural that I'd learnt about in the past months. For it was not easy, knowing things no human was ever supposed to know. I truly didn't understand how any of the wolves were able to cope with it and I could never even imagine anyone wanting to be a part of their universe.

I was pulled into it, kicking and screaming, never imagining anyone even being _able_ to want to be a part of the terrifying place that was the supernatural.

That however, was before I met the phenomena also called Bella Swan.

The 11th of March was a saturday, the first saturday I'd spent back home with Sam and Emily and also the first saturday that was completely dedicated to studying- especially since I was so far behind that even Paul could help me.

Paul and Leah were sitting on the other side of the dining table as the other boys- all except Jacob, were fooling around in the living room or in the garage led by Sam. Leah was correcting my english essay and Paul tried to explaining the workings of algebra- completely in vain since my skills in math was just as bad as his were in english.

"Paul, seriously. I won't understand it any better just because you use shoes as an example. It doesn't work like that." My strained voice stopped Leah's relaxed humming for a second as she looked over the papers at us to smile and continue her reading. "And it won't work with fucking lipgloss either." Paul looked at me, surprise shining through his eyes.

"How did you know that that would be next?" I dropped my head onto the table, successfully hiding my face.

"Possibly since you've tried anything from jewelry to shoes. I was just waiting for when your limited knowledge of makeup would continue your streak of not explaining anything clearly enough." Leah snorted and Paul looked offended.

"I was just trying to help you understand! Especially since you won't even let me get close to you love problems." The last part had an obvious tone of disgust laced through it and I decided to stay, face down on the table, completely ignoring Paul's approaching monologue about how much of an ass Jacob was and how I should somehow be able to break off the imprint—bond lacing through us.

I sunk further down into my arms as he talked, completely zoning him out as my mind spun away to sunny beaches and warm sand beneath my feet. Forks was alright: I finally had a family that, even if it contained one or two more brothers than I really needed, loved me more than I'd ever loved myself even. But the small town seriously lacked something I craved even more than my morning coffee; sun. Sunshine and warmth and bikinis and surfing. I loved surfing. If I had been back in California still this weekend would have been dedicated to surfing, and preparing for spring break as it was the coming week. Drinking, playing games and tanning.

Smiling into my arms I didn't notice how Leah had stopped humming or Paul turning quiet as they both were frozen in their seats- listening to something my awfully ordinary ears couldn't catch. Although I did notice when Paul started shaking, breaking the pen he was holding making the ink stain my books.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I tried to wipe the ink off the "very-much-not-my-but-rather-my-school's"-book and glared at him- he didn't notice me though. He was completely absorbed in whatever was happening outside. As his shaking started getting worse his eyes started to change color, and suddenly he flung himself out of his chair and ran outside. I looked at Leah whose face was the exact same color as Paul's and then ran after him- not letting her stop me.

Once outside I saw the reason for Pauls aggressiveness. Jacob and he were growling at each other, terrifying a girl standing close to an old car with some serious rust issues. Her hair was a mousey brown that should have either have been colored a bit warmer or colder since it now looked like something in-between an old pair of grey underwear and a dead rat- especially with her pale face and washy blue eyes.

But my description of her might have been biased, since I realized that she was the reason for Jacob not accepting me as his imprint, this was Bella, the reason of all my problems.

"Are you fucking stupid? No leech has a place here, especially not her. She is fucking abnormal." Paul's aggressiveness wasn't surprising, Jacob's, however, was:

"She needs protection! She is hunted by a fucking vampire, it's not like we shouldn't help her?"

"She chose her loyalties the moment she decided to date that leech and you fucking know it." Jacob's growl turned louder at Paul's words and as he was about to retaliate Leah's calmer words interrupted him:

"So you choose to protect a girl who chose some dead guy over you instead of the girl that, in every way, was meant for you?" Jacob looked dumbstruck as he, for the first time noticed me standing next to Leah. His eyes had been returning to the girl looking as if the whole world was on her shoulders, not even bothering to look who had joined Paul from the house.

"Nikole, I…" I just shook my head at him, not even bothering to look over at the girl who had gasped loudly at Leah's words- probably noticing that the attention had moved from her to someone else.

"Just fuck off Jacob. I know when I'm not wanted, you don't have to continue to pretend." No boy was ever worth being sad over, not even someone that fate had destined to be yours.

"Nik please!" Jacob's words were drowned in Paul turning and throwing himself over Jake- disappearing into the depth of the woods.

I felt Leah's hand on my back, supporting me as Emily walked out on the porch addressing the girl:

"You must be Bella, Jacob has been talking about you." The girl nodded, eyes glued to me as she forced some tears out of her eyes:

"Oh what will happen to them? I won't ever be able to forgive myself if Jacob get's hurt! He was attacked completely unprovoked by that nasty boy!" Her voice was shrill and Leah winced as it pierced her ears making me smile slightly. A least none of the wolves found my voice that horrible.

"They will be fine, they do this all the time Bella." Embry's voice could be heard through the house as he walked out to stand next to Emily, grinning cheekily at the girl. "It doesn't even have anything to do with you, they haven't had a good fight for weeks so they were probably just waiting for a good opportunity." The girl looked slightly disappointed, but quickly hid it as she walked up to Embry and hugged him closely:

"Oh I am so happy to have someone I know here, I don't know what I would have done otherwise." Leah snorted by my side and whispered:

"Do notice how she hasn't introduced herself to any of the females here, not even to the one who's house she is walking into." We watched as Bella followed Emily and Embry inside, not even bothering to introduce herself properly to Emily who had a stern look on her face as she looked over her shoulder at Leah and I.

"You two, I need rapid help in the kitchen before the boys are back." We both shuddered at the look on Emily's face and hurried inside- at least helping in the kitchen would get my thoughts off Mr "I-have-imprinted-on-you-but-will-still-care-about-other-females-more".

Dinner was an awkward affair. Sam, and the rest of the pack, excluding Jacob and Embry, refused to even acknowledge Bella while she tried to get everyones attention and pity- telling us stories about her hard life and sadness about her ex-boyfriends disappearance- to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure wether he had disappeared to protect her or to protect himself from her self-pity.

"And when I thought I would die out of sadness Jacob came to help me and now I can't imagine being without him." Her puppy eyes were turned on Jacob and her words made him blush, eyes red as she smiled and took his hand. I stabbed the potato on my plate fiercely, I wasn't jealous, no, but I was tired of people taking what was mine.

"Hrm. Nika, how did you run this morning go?" Kim smiled at Jared's question, leaving Bella out of the conversation completely.

"Ah. Not too good. Didn't even break my record of the beach run, you know the 10k one?" He smiled and nodded fiercely but was interrupted by little Bells before he had the chance to continue.

"So, you run? Must be hard when knowing that there are vampires killing humans left and right. Edward always told me that he preferred me alive over me being fit so I'm just continuing doing what he said." She was such a snobby little brat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forget that you don't have someone that cares enough about you to stop you from doing those silly things." One would have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed, the boys, not wanting to cut in looked at me with massive eyes. Even Jacob looked surprised over the disgustingness his little crush showed. But I did as I had always done, I smiled at her:

"Ah, well you know. Never found it attractive to do whatever the patriarchy tells you to do- especially not when it tells me to stay fat. I am truly impressed over how you can live with yourself looking like that." Her face dropped as she stared at me, mouth open, and Jacob glared at me.

"Nikole for fucks sake, why do you have to be such a bitch." It stung, having him protecting her rather than standing up for me, but I couldn't show myself bothered- it would make Bella too happy.

"Oh sorry honey, didn't know I hurt her. She was the one saying it was her choice you know!" I kept on smiling and he just shook his head, mouthing "sorry" to Bella.

"Bella actually came here to warn all of us, not to get hurtful words thrown at her by you alright?"

I would be crying myself to sleep, I knew it, but never let them see any cracks. I returned to playing with my food, feeling Paul's foot gently kick my shin in silent support.

"So, you should have told us that an hour ago, then she could have been well on her way home now." Sam, oh how I loved him. "What is it that you have to tell us?"

Bella looked like a fish in water as all eyes were turned towards her.

"Oh, I was going to tell you about the vampires- the one that is chasing me is called Victoria. Edward killed her mate and now she wants to kill me because I'm his mate and…" I zoned out. Couldn't be bothered listening to a ditzy bint telling them about things they already knew. Couldn't be bothered with more supernatural things as my heart was aching because of the idiot sitting next to her- listening as if she was his whole world.

I stood up and started to clear my seat as Paul looked surprisedly at me:

"Hey, where you going?" I looked up quickly to meet the worried gaze Jacob sent me- completely ignoring it and turned towards Paul.

"Ah, I'm not supernatural, not interested in the supernatural and can't really be bothered listening to anything else that concerns the supernatural. So I think I'm just gonna go up to my room and finish those maths assignments before going to bed." I smiled at him and thanked Emily for dinner before going upstairs- ignoring Bellas huffing about my rudeness.

I wasn't interested and would never be for as long as I was not wanted- the pack knew it but wouldn't address it. Not yet.

I wasn't even close to finishing my assignments when Emily came up to say goodnight two hours later. I had finished all my essays- drama through history but hadn't been able to understand any of the math. Not even after I had turned every number into shoes of lipgloss, I just couldn't do it.

"Hi sweetie." Emily's voice was soothing, especially since everything going on made me a complete wreck. "I know it's hard right now but it will get better. I promise." Her words wounded themselves around my heart taking off a small chip of the armor I'd built around it and suddenly I could see wet stains on the paper where I was supposed to only have numbers.

"Oh baby, come here." She pulled me down on my bed, tucking me in underneath the blankets and laid down next to me, hugging me tightly to her. "I love you. All the boys love you. Leah considers you her sister. He is a douche that soon enough will get a real reality check from either us or that bitch, okay?" My sobbing grew louder and she started scratching my back. "However for now, cry as much as you want to. I'm here to catch you little sister. Always am and always will be okay?" I nodded as I hugged my pillow tightly to my chest, tears continuing to pour down my cheeks.

"Can you sing to me so I fall asleep?" My hiccups must've made an good impression on her for she chuckled, and nodded.

"Of course honey, what do you want me to sing?"

"That song dad always sung to you, that tiny dancer thing." Her scratching stopped for a second as she probably remembered our father singing to her; asking me, her half-sister, to step out of the room until he was finished because "that girl isn't my real daughter". The last time I spent time at their house he had even refused to let us share a room because I supposedly made a bad impression on Emily.

"If you really want me to then I'll sing it for you." Her singing was soft, giving Elton John's "Tiny dancer" a warm tune, and before I knew I was asleep, dreaming about ballerinas and rockstars, just as I had when I was younger.

_"__Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

_But oh how it feels so real_

_Lying here with no one near_

_Only you and you can hear me_

_When I say softly slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today" _

_-_"Tiny Dancer" Elton John

**THANK YOU to "guest" who most kindly told me about my posting the same chapter twice- let's just say I have stopped completely with drinking energy drinks after 9pm. MariMart- I do despise Bella, she is such a flat character only there to help the men develop and it bores me. Otherwise: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed the story- much love to you. Please give me you opinions! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be considered Stephanie Meyer's. I do own Nikole though. **

**TRIGGER WARNING RAPE FOR THIS CHAPTER- NOTHING GRAPHIC BUT MENTIONING IT AS A PAST INCIDENT. SKIP THE CHAPTER UNTIL PAUL'S POV IF YOU WANT TO MISS IT.**

Chapter 9

Spring break usually meant happiness to me- but with Bellas ominous existence it just made me wish I actually had somewhere that wasn't La Push to go. She spent all her time in my home, not caring about the subtle hints Emily tried to give her about going to Jacob's or back to her place. She considered herself so important to everyone that our lives had to be dedicated to waiting on her.

One day, and I was so done with her attitude and Jacob's silence that I forced Paul to give me a ride into Port Angeles, just so I could get some sanity- she killed everything around her with her idiocy.

We walked the long streets of the town, going into stores and laughing, clearing our minds of everything happening and talking about anything but the supernatural. It was perfect and I couldn't be happier to have him there, to have him and Leah as my allies.

It was the first time in ages that I had actually seen the sun, making me take my jacket off and let my blonde curls free from my standard ponytail. I felt complete, warmed up by the sun, laughing with someone I loved dearly and carrying bags of new clothes- shopping will always be the best therapy for me. I didn't notice how a man started walking closer to us when we were walking along the beach walk- soon enough following us. I didn't notice him at all, which, if I was back in Cali, I would have. I would have been constantly keeping my eyes out for him, trying to not let my heart go wild at the sight of any man that kept even a slight resemblance to him. No, I felt safe here, on the other side of the country, with large wolves protecting me.

"Hey! Nikole!" I froze, the voice making my heart beat so fast that I thought I'd throw up. The large blonde man ran up to me, a grin on his face as he embraced my frozen body tightly. "How are you sweetheart? No one even told me you'd be leaving! Do you live here now? I'm just visiting my grandparents before going off to college you know, since I graduated last year! Ah well, you probably remember my graduation party." He winked at me, one hand still on my lower back grazing the top off my bum. I couldn't open my mouth, my panicked state forcing it shut and my heart beating like a terrified bunny that had been caught by a fox and knew it would die.

I barely remembered his graduation party, Nick's graduation party. I had been force fed with alcohol since the beginning of it and as my drunken state was found by him and his friends they'd decided to "have some fun" with the school slut. It had taken me months being able to close my eyes without everything repeating itself in front of my eyes and even longer to be able to sleep for more than just a few hours at a time.

Paul looked worriedly at me, probably hearing my heart beating in it's frantic pace.

"And who is this? You move away and find a new guy in just the space of months? I really thought we had something together." He laughed falsely, knowing fully what he and his frieds had done to me, but continuing the farce of us being together that he had played since that evening.

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote, and you are?" Paul's outstretched hand made my stomach knit itself together. I didn't want him to touch it. I didn't want him to meet this boy and his toxic attitude, I wanted to protect my older brother from everything in my past and seeing him being pulled into it made my insides scream. Nick took his hand while his other was caressing my bum harshly- hiding it from Paul.

"Oh, I'm Nikole's ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while, you know, quarterback and cheerleader. The ordinary high school story." A wink to Paul who looked suspicious.

"Well you mustn't have been to much of a boyfriend, she hasn't talked about you since she moved here ya know." Nick's grip on me stiffened as he laughed.

"I guess it was more of a high-school sweethearts story then, only applicable to school."

It had been. Our supposed relationship was a farce, him pretending it existed and me sleeping with other boys to prove him wrong. He had dictated his ownership of me on the first day he saw me, telling everyone that I would be his by the end of high school, that I would be licking his feet by the end of it. He was correct about that, only that it was while I was under death-threats and not by my own free will. Not that he cared. He had made me so scared of living that I barely was able to function, my last part of getting back together was when moving to Emily- successfully avoiding everything back in California.

Paul glared at him, noticing the other boy's hand om my body and pulled me to his side- effectively cutting off any possibility for Nick to touch me.

"Yeah, well. I think we need to go back home now actually." I was so cold, shivering in the warmth of the sun and trying to keep my lunch down.

"Can I walk you back? It was such a blessing seeing you here Nikole." His voice was like ice, giving me flashbacks of hell. _"I'll walk you home honey, you must be exhausted after this amazing night."_ I was certain the cupcake Emily had given me this morning was on it's way up. _"You are so blessed to have spent the whole night with me, God really has an eye out for you Nikole."_ I locked my jaws together, I wouldn't throw up in front of him. No sign of weakness here.

"I think we're good." Paul, my saviour.

"Really? Well then, Nikole, don't you want to give me a kiss goodbye- for old times sake I mean?" No, no, no. _"Here, I'll just kiss that sad face off your lips- this isn't goodbye sweetling. I'll see you tomorrow again! Don't cry, you'll barely notice I'm gone."_

"Dude. Fuck off, she obviously doesn't want you touching her. Just leave." Paul. I was swallowing my own puke, terrified of the boy standing in front of us. Paul put his arm around my shoulders, steering me back towards his car, occasionally looking back at the blonde standing watching us with a gruesome grin on his face.

"See ya Nikole!" I heard his words and couldn't stop myself any longer, rushing over to the fence down towards the beach and throwing my guts up- hearing his laugh both inside and outside my mind.

I locked myself up completely on the ride back to La Push, my silence making Paul speed to get back as quickly as possible to get help. I was curled up on the passenger seat, body tense and panic distorting my thoughts- would any of them be able to look at me the same way after they knew? Or would my shame twist their way of looking at me- creating tears in the life I had made for myself in La Push?

Those terrifying thoughts were at a constant repeat making me unable to hear Paul talking to someone on the phone, voice laced with concern.

"No, she just shut off. There was this guy that came up to her… Yeah, blonde and ugly as fuck. He was talking about some relationship but she didn't… Yeah completely terrified, heart beating like it was flying out her chest… We're in Forks in a bit, just be back at your place, cya." He turned the phone off and looked over at the small bundle of shivering that was I, placing a calloused hand on my head.

"You'll be fine love. We're all here for you, always."

Paul carried me into my room, followed by a worried Emily and Leah. Sam opted to stay in the doorway, forcing the others to stay out of my room as Paul put me down in my bed and tucked me in underneath the blankets. I was still panicking, however the worst of the attack had passed and I was laying underneath the pile of blankets listening to their soft voices and feeling Wolf-Leah lay down on my bed next to me, sticking her muzzle inside my little cave of safety and licked my arm.

"Oh I was hoping we didn't have to tell you, she really did want to leave it all behind her." Emily's voice laced with tears was heard through the room and I gripped my arms so tightly that my nails went through skin- probably leaving bloody half-crescents on my skin. "They, he, after the graduation party. They took advantage of her. She had to stay in the emergency ward for weeks- and her mother couldn't fathom it, she tried to hurt her and yes. That's why she moved here. I, oh lord I'm just so sorry baby." She was crying while stroking my back over the blankets, Leah snuggled in deeper and closer to me, forcing my arms around her instead of hurting myself. The boys were completely silent, the only thing being heard through the room being Emily's sobs and my teeth clanking together- I was still shivering from the fright of meeting Nick again.

"So, you mean that, that…" Paul's voice was choked. "And she can still spend time with us?" Jared continued his sentence and I could hear something break from the hallway.

"It's not like it was the end of her life. She won't ever let anyone have that kind of power over her." Sam's frosty voice cut through the thick silence as a fresh breeze. "Now, get out before you hurt something." The boys moved out of the room and I could hear them shifting once outside, the muffled sound of paws on grass running out in the forest. "Nika. Take your time. Remember that you are everything to us and nothing will change here. Nothing ever. We fight for you."

With that I heard him walk out of the room, leaving just me, Emily and Leah the wolf. They both snuggled closer to me, Emily alternating between singing softly and telling me how proud she was of me and Leah breathing calmly by my side. But all I could think of was the boy who wasn't here, the only one that I wanted to care for me. The one I wanted to break heaven and hell to make me happy, the one who should be petting my back and whispering soft things to me.

But he wasn't there, and I would have to live with it- because I was his second and probably always would be.

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't think, my wolf taking over completely in my furious state of mind. Just knowing that I had been in reach of the boy making her like this and not killing him fired me on and made everything around me a certain shade of scarlet that I'd never seen before.

I was running through the woods, Jared and the others by my side all with the same thoughts on our mind, unable to even think of anything else as we ran until we got to the cliffs Sam usually dared us to jump off when in a rage, stopping there and howling.

_"__Shit, isn't that Jacob and that Bella girl almost kissing?" _Jared's voice through the pack-link made us all focus on the couple down on the beach- recognizing our pack-mate. She was clinging to his neck, trying to force his head down to hers while h protested and tried to pull her arms off his neck which only made her try harder. I couldn't focus, my aggressiveness spreading through the link. I couldn't understand how he would let her continue as his Imprint was laying in her bed so scared that she was barely able to breath.

I started down the mountain, the others following me, and as my paws met the cold sand of the beach I changed- my nakedness not bothering me the slightest. I walked towards the two, Jacob having pulled her off him completely, glaring at her while telling her off- much like one would tell a child that it had done something bad. Not how you would treat an adult, but having spent time with the girl for the past week I wasn't too sure she was anything more than a child screaming for any kind of attention.

"Jacob." The word came out more like a growl rather than words but he looked up, face tense as he saw me naked and the others in-between shifting. The girl gasped and said something, unimportant to me, about me being indecent and Jacob replied with sending her a growl. The change in his body language was striking and soothed my furious wolf slightly.

"What Paul?" His tense voice matched the rage in his eyes.

"It's Nikole, you should get back." All of us avoided his eyes- not wanting to tell him too much with the shame we all felt. He then ran past us, changing in the air and charging towards Emily's house leaving the rest of us with the vampire bitch- Bella.

"JACOB YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF AND LEAVE ME WITH A BUNCH OF NAKED MALES, I'LL GET RAPED AND WHAT WILL MY DAD SAY THEN." Her shrill voice echoed over the beach and in all my rage I just couldn't look at her. I turned around and shifted together with the others leaving her on the beach while dealing with Jacob's agony as he took part of all of our memories through the pack-link.

**It seems like Jacob *finally* has seen the true Bella. Or something at least, sorry about the Nikole thing, however I think that I have been at least hinting on it in earlier chapters so it shouldn't be too shocking. Also, what did you think of Paul's POV? Something I should add more of?**

**To the most of you reviewing: Bella is just kinda boring to write, but her being the protagonist in the series makes it hard to completely ignore her ya know. But from here on there will only be bashing from all sides (including lil Jacob). THANK YOU.**

** .129: Well, I must say that I do not agree with you. I find Bella such a flat character because of her being a female actually. Her(and Emily's, Leah's, Rosalie's, Alice's and every other females in the saga) purpose is to let the male characters project their feelings and actions on so she can help them proceed to develop the story and/or themselves. Emily's scar, Leah's inability to forgive and Rosalie's harshness are the same thing- to let the male characters show some kind of depth instead of writing all characters with depth. Just look at "A song of ice and fire" (game of thrones) or "the Hunger games"- females with personalities, faults and characteristics that are easy to recognize yourself in (because everyone isn't just a strong person all the time) and they actually get to develop the stories themselves. Bella wasn't created for any kind of greatness but just to be paired up with the moody Edward. I'm actually quite sad for all the females in the Twilight saga that could have gotten so much more but didn't. **

**So now: Review, discuss and tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Lots of love to all of you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 10

Sam had refused to let Jacob in that day, probably saving Bella's life in the process of his punishment of Jake who had, in a fit of rage gone to find Bella only to see her throw herself off a cliff. That and the death of Seth and Leah's father, Harry, only made the atmosphere surrounding the vampire girl all the worse and made even Jacob take a few more steps away from their friendship and closer towards me.

After a true fight between the two of us, me screaming and he trying not to phase and hurt me, we had gotten back to our friendship terms- me not wanting him to use me and then fall back to his little leech-bitch and him desperately trying to make up for all of the bad things happening between us.

He had taken up sitting on the porch in his wolf-form while I was out practicing ordinary self-defense moves with Sam and Leah, them always reminding me of being completely insufficient if I ever came close to a vamp and that the only thing I should think of then would be to run and get out as quick as possible. While the other two were trying to put a slight dampening on the mood with their supernatural strength and such Jacob would bounce around, barking whenever I did something well, trying to get on my good side and pushing for the more furry side of him- the one that wouldn't accidentally hurt me.

When Bella had disappeared with the female vampire, Alice, no one from the pack had cared and on the burial of Harry Clearwater I had been introduced to the girl's father, Charlie, also being the Sheriff of the small town of Forks. His gaze had never left Jacob's hand on the small of my back, or the way the boy-now-turned-man looked at me, it was obvious he wasn't a fan of me and that my obvious relation to Jacob made him feel uncomfortable.

One who wasn't at all uncomfortable about the way Jacob acted around me was his father, Billy Black who- when he saw me first, couldn't stop smiling or asking me to help him with several minuscular tasks only to be able to talk to me- making his friend ever more annoyed with my existence.

"Nikole, dear. Would you like to help me make a plate?" Billy's soft voice made me smile and I left my spot at Jacob's side to walk to the buffé hearing Billy's laughter behind me as Jacob made a sour face. I started picking at the food, choosing vegetables and proteins over the fried bread and pizza that the boys were gulping down. Paul had even chosen to take a seat next to it- growling at anyone coming too close to his precious food- making both Embry and the newly shifted Quil looking miserable at about ten feet away.

"So you are the new addition to the reserve." The sheriff was standing next to me, contemplating a plate of sweets.

"Yes, I am." I felt the tension rising in the room, all of the wolves straining their ears to hear what was said between me and Chief Swan.

"You are aware of your part in creating a rift between my daughter and her best friend, right?" I gaped at him, his voice was laced with disdain and I couldn't help but just stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh Charlie, let's not bring up any ill will today." Sue's voice was exhausted as she came up to us putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nikole has brought so much happiness to all of us- it was you daughters choice to leave Jacob and you know that. She chose to leave him for that Cullen boy." The Sheriff grumbled but at Sue's insisting gaze he nodded and turned back to the table- leaving me standing with Sue.

"Sweetheart, don't be hurt. That man is going through a lot right now so just ignore everything he has to say." I nodded and turned back, placing Billy's plate in front of him before kissing Jacob on his cheek.

"I'll be going now. I'm way to tired for this and I think the elderly people want to be alone." Jacob stood up next to me, nodding.

"Yeah I think it's time for me to go too, I'll give you a ride back to your place." His hand found it's place on my lower back and the burn of it made me shiver.

I met Emily's gaze on the other side of the room and she gave me a knowing smile as Jacob led me out towards his car, she smirked at me and mouthed "Use protection." before she pulled Sam down in the seat next to her again, the man trying to get up and stop us before leaving.

"Are you alright?" Jacob's low, rumbling voice made my stomach clench in anticipation and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, all good."

The slow rhythm of Arctic Monkeys filled the car, mixing with the anticipation of _knowing_ that something important would happen between us this night.

Jacob's hands were strumming along to the tune on the steering wheel while occasionally stealing glances at me, probably listening to the beat of my heart and smelling the anticipation on me.

I was looking out through the window, humming to the tune and noticing how he didn't turn off towards Sam and Emily's but instead continuing down the winding road towards the beach.

He stopped on the parking lot, parking so we could watch the dark chaos that was the ocean and turned the engine off before looking at me- eyes burning.

"I will let you take the reins." His voice was more of a growl, strained with desire and I couldn't help but to shiver as the timber of it gave me goosebumps. "But shit Nikole, I won't be able to stop forever." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Well Jacob, take me then." I was out of the car before he had even registered my words, running down the beach enjoying the cold wind against my face.

I heard his growl as he ran after me, I knew I didn't have much of a chance of eluding him- but couldn't stop myself from continuing, the burn in my legs making me slightly more excited, especially since I could almost feel his breath on my neck as he got closer.

He caught me just as I was about to reach the harder sand by the water and took me down on the sand, hard body on mine as his breath washed over my face.

"Caught you." The vibrations of his voice made me go slightly dizzy, and as his lips met mine I felt as my whole world was complete.

**Super mega short chapter! And super sorry for the delay, have had a hard time with myself and stuff and I'm just now getting back on the track of being an ordinary human being and not one who stays in bed all day. Next chapter should be up in a few days and the vamps will be introduced to the story (start of Eclipse now yo.) Love you all, review, review, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

The week after Jacob's and my fulfillment of the imprint bond had been bliss, for me at least, not so much for Jacob since Sam and Paul felt like it was their personal assignment to keep him on his toes around me- rarely letting us be alone during the day. However not even the Alpha could keep the two of us apart at night and after awhile even Sam relented to let us spend as much time together as physically possible- which for us meant about 20 hours a day. The four not spent together was when he was on patrol and I studied, or spent time with the girls.

The vampires, the vegetarian Cullens, had reappeared making Billy and the sheriff's relationship even more strained than it had been before. The sheriff blaming me for the break of Jacob and Bella's relationship and forcing Billy to choose a side in the difficult situation that was the relationship of his child and said child soulmate- being me.

Let's just say the two older men had had an fall-out creating even more room for Billy to spend time at Sue's and having me over for dinner almost every night.

This pace of life was pure bliss, being loved, being able to love and almost most importantly- not having to care about a certain brunette and her craving for my boyfriends undying attention.

Or so I thought.

"NIK? Where the hell are you?" Paul's voice rung through the quiet house, waking me up to an empty bed. Jacob had had the early morning patrols the past two days and I was getting used to not sharing my 120cm wide bed with a boy as wide as it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake." I stretched, glancing at my alarm-clock who showed me the digital numbers of 06:08. "Why are you waking me up at this hour?" Paul had walked up and was standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall.

"I wanted to go for a run before I have to go to work stupid." He was smiling, canceling out his harsh words.

I groaned. I loved him to bits but him preferring to run with me in the mornings had turned to a "I-can-wake-you-up-whenever-I-feel-like-running" and usually forced me out of bed way earlier than I wanted to.

"You do mean school right?" Emily's voice rung out from her and Sam's room making him wince. Paul had a hard time in school, having troubles concentrating and having too much energy made him go crazy and usually in trouble with the teachers. His part-time job at the mechanic shop in Forks had become his safe-zone and he preferred speeding his days there rather than in school- geting him in trouble with Emily.

"Uh, yeah, uh. Get ready now Nikole so we can run before school." He grimaced at me, making me understand that he was in fact going to work and I to school before turning around and walking back outside the house. "Get ready bitch, I don't have all the time in the world." I groaned again, he really needed someone to keep an eye on him.

We ran together, him in his human form for once, around the perimeter of the pack territory. Talking and laughing while making our leisurely pace around, not having a single care in the world. Or, we didn't exactly until we heard pounding behind us, quick footsteps from wolves and a hysteric laughter from the other side of the perimeter.

Paul phased and as he threw himself towards the manic laughter something large and brawny met him mid-air, creating a large boom to surround the forest.

I was pushed back behind a russet wolf as the pack caught up to us and they all turned towards the perimeter standing eye to eye with the most frightening monsters I had ever seen.

There were five of them, one on the ground with Paul, and the other four fanning out in a similar way to the wolves, the one looking oldest standing in the middle, looking concerned.

"We wish not to do any harm." His words were soft, and probably intended to create a calm to the group and it seemed to work on the wolves. The atmosphere was almost foggy with calm, but it wasn't even close to comforting me. My panicked heart kept beating faster- surprising the vampires as the wolves seemed like they were calming down- or did until the russet one in front of me started growling making the cloud of calm leave the group.

"I'm sorry, Jasper stop it." The older one again. Sam phased, his nudity not bothering anyone, all being to used to the way of shifting.

"If any of you even take one more step you will all be dead." The blonde woman standing next to the leader-vamp snorted- making Paul growl as he stepped back slightly, flanking Jacob.

"She is the only one dying if you even try to attack us." Her amber-eyes met mine and I somewhat relaxed- surprising myself. But knowing that she, or any of these demons in front of me, were in fact like the redheaded loon that tried to kill me made me relax instead of trying to regain my self-control and also opening up for me to get involved in the wonder that was this conversation between both parties.

"Well, let's just say you don't have much possibility to get past these boys." My voice was raspy, but held enough contempt for her and her kind to create a reaction.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know our strength." She was smirking at me, at the pack, and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.

"So if you are so strong and able to hurt a pack of eight wolves- how come you can't take down even one of your own kind? I would call that hypocrisy if anything. Or maybe you don't want her gone? You have some troubles with a human you would like taken down?" Paul's massive form was shaking with contained barking and I noticed how Jared and Embry's tails were twisting as if they were holding them back from start wagging. "Cuz if you do sweetie, I'm sure that crazy demon can help."

The dark vamp that had collided with Paul started laughing, a rumbling chaos that made his whole body shake and, if he had been able to, would have made him cry.

"Fuck the kitten's got some claws. Whatcha thinking Rosie?" The blonde female, Rosalie, smirked, actually giving me a nod and a small smile.

"Well, if she hadn't acted like such a frightened bunny when she saw us first I would probably like her- or at least her wit."

I laughed at that, making Paul throw an annoyed look at me.

"Jacob, bring Nikole back to the house. Take Paul with you." I would have protested, if it wasn't for the option of leaving the damp forest that still held the promise of violence.

The day just seemed off afterwards. Paul decided to stay back and wait until the rest of the pack returned to Sam's so it was Jacob who drove me to school- head completely immersed in thoughts and not even bothering to hold a conversation with me but just content in holding my hand while walking in-between classes. He didn't even realize when he went to the wrong class, staying with me instead of going to his P.E class making Kim scream at him as he wouldn't move from his seat.

"JACOB. MOVE." Kim's voice could usually only be called smooth and almost like cinnamon, but now it had turned into a shrill screaming that probably could break glass if it continued for too long.

"What? Oh. Shit I've got P.E now don't I?" He grabbed his things and ran out of the room, after he gave me a quick kiss of course, and Kim sat down in his seat.

"Something going on that I should know about?" I smiled at her and just shook my head.

"Nah, you know. Just the ordinary werewolf and vampire business. We watched the "Underworld" series like two times this weekend. He's a bit concerned about the vampires being more attractive than the wolves because he felt more… how should I put it? Connected to the wolves?" I turned my eyes down to my books and heard Kim's laughter bless the air.

"Yeah, Jared has the same issue- especially when we're watching those movies."

The professor cleared his throat and start the class with Kim and I passing notes about how we should help our boyfriends with their obvious insecurity issues making us both shake with silent laughter.

Lunch would have been as uneventfully pleasant as the rest of the day, but instead of being met by my boyfriends sweet face at our usual lunch-table there was no one. Making both me and Kim grumble slightly about the prospect of us eating all by ourselves.

"Everyone will think that we scared them away. Or broke up with them." I groaned:

"I can already hear the gossip about how horrible we are." Kim just nodded as we sat down, both flipping up our phones from our bags giving each other an apologetic glance.

"Fuck we're addicted to them." Kim's words made me snort unladylike while nodding.

"Yeah just gonna text him to check you know."

I opened a new message and typed in Jacob's number.

"Where u ?" He replied quickly, lucky for him.

" Bellas school, will tell u l8r. ILY." I frowned, but quickly stopped as I rubbed the soon-to-be wrinkle between my eyebrows.

"OK. U touch her u dead. ily2." I put my phone back in my pocket and took a sip from the smoothie I'd brought for lunch and watched Kim smile into her phone, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"If you and Jared are sexting right now I will never, ever, forgive you." She looked up, face turning scarlet and I faked throwing up.

"Oh shut it Nikole. It's not like you haven't done the same with Jake." I looked at her, innocence gracing my features:

"Oh I would never do something so filthy! How can you even think something like that about me?" She just grumbled and turned her phone off before starting to eat her way through the carbonara the school kitchen offered.

"Fuck off."

School ended and Kim and I went into Forks to, as she put it, spend some time together that wasn't laced with man-wolves and their penchant of abandoning us in school and starting rumors. I was happy about it, especially since Jacob still hadn't called me after him spending time with the Bell-Bitch making me slightly worried, not about our relationship but rather about the reason of him going there- especially after the meeting in the forest earlier this morning. If Kim hadn't been pestering me about wether or not she should cut off her hair I would have been all over the place.

"Little bunny?" I froze at the smooth, cold voice behind me and turned slowly to find the vampire from earlier, Rosalie, standing there. "How are you?" She smirked at me and I felt slightly out of place, categorizing the exit's and people in the shop with us.

"Ah, blonde bloodsucker, I'm very good. How are you this fine afternoon?" Kim had stopped talking and the panic in her eyes as she realized what kind of person I was talking to. The vamp laughed.

"Ah, so quick and witty. I would have fallen for it if it wasn't for your heartbeat. Good thing, this supernatural hearing and all." She winked at me before taking my arm, leading me towards the small park in the middle of Forks. "Let's just sit down for a while, just the two of us. I don't really think the wolf-girl has any interest in our conversation." I met Kim's gaze and nodded at her, she stared at me- terrified but stayed back instead of following us.

The blonde sat the two of us down on a park bench, her human mannerisms almost scary as she fixed her shirt and played with a stray lock of her hair.

"I know that you don't really find Bella very special." I looked at her, shocked. "She and my brother, or well, long story short my brother, are dating. Or well. I think she is using him to feel special. So I would actually want to ask you for a favor." If my eyebrows could rise any higher on my forehead they would, as it was for now they were starting to cramp making my surprised face almost comical.

"And what would that favor be?" She smiled at me, amber eyes sparkling for a moment before returning to their cold stare.

"I would like you to memorize everything she does towards your wolf-boy, everything she says, does or thinks around him and then- when you meet my brother, repeat those memories until he reacts in any kind of way. You get it?" I dropped my eyebrows only to raise one of them again, how wold that possibly be able to affect her brother into leaving Bell-Bitch?

"I don't really know how that would bust her for being awful but, well, since I don't have anything else to do when around you bloodsuckers- why not?" She laughed, a sound of sunshine on ice- the slightly cool but refreshing feeling of early spring coming to mind, and nodded at me before standing up.

"Thank you sweetie. I am in debt to you." She was gone before I could even open my mouth, leaving me flabbergasted and alone on a park bench in the middle of Forks.

"HEY!" Kim. "What did she want?" The last part spoken in a whisper and I couldn't help but starting to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my fucking god Kim. She wants me to make sure her brother dumps Bella by just thinking of all of her stupidity around Jacob. It's like I won the fucking lottery." Kim's mouth dropped open and she joined in on my laughter, now leaving the two os us on a park bench in the middle of Forks laughing like loons.

**Knitting it together even more, what do you think about the wonderful Rosalie and her plotting? Otherwise well, I should be able to write more this week because of no work and just tons of school! Thank you all for everything. Love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Keeping my life together was a bit harder than I thought and I apologize profusely for not updating, however after having spent a week i hospital I'm just proud of myself for writing this. To the people reviewing my story: 1. Thank you. 2. As I stated in my first chapter I am writing this in pages (no word check nor grammar check) and I will, when finished go through it. Also I am writing this story for me and will follow my path which also includes bashing Bella for ages until I feel finished doing that. Cheerios.**

**As usual I don't own anything.**

Chapter 12

The week passed in it's usual slow manner. Jacob hadn't been too happy about me smelling like a sugar-factory when returning from my short outing with with Kim but luckily he wasn't too annoyed about it either. It was as if all of his majestic problems and issues with the Cullens had ended up on the back burner and his complete focus was on wether or not I was able to protect myself. Apparently I was too sassy for my on good- a fact the whole pack had decided after I accidentally made Leah face out of uncontrolled laughter when I imitated Bella during dinner, making Leah's loud guffaws shake the house until she phased and created the largest amount of ruckus ever happening in the small woodside villa.

After that I was put on a kind of probation, or whatever you call it when two of your best friends and/or your boyfriend has to be next to you at all times- leaving no time for you to accidentally end up talking to vampires.

Jacob loved it, Sam had actually ordered him to never let me out of his sight making moments like ones where I'd usually be alone, in bed at night or- when he was particularly naughty- in the shower after my morning runs.

We were living in a bubble blessed by the people around us, making our bond stronger and the small flaws created by one certain vampire lover were now the small things tying us together. His fierce loyalty only attached to me and the pack nowadays made everyones lives easier.

And when Bella once again tried to win my wolf over- push finally came to shove.

It was another brilliantly sunny day in the later part of May, school would soon be out and I had, with the help of Paul, almost gotten to the part where I was certain that I would pass math and the feeling was glorious. Jacob and Leah, my constant followers, were sitting next to me as I tried to finish off the last parts of my calculus book while trying not to throw it out of the window, or at Paul who once again was trying to make me understand the assignments.

"So, if you like, imagine that the 2x is firstly the amount of how many shoes you can buy and then double it because you have a 2 in front of it and then…" Leah was shaking with laughter at his explanation while Jacob was glaring moodily at him.

"Are you trying to tell her that the only thing she understands is shoes? Or dresses?" Paul was looking sheepishly at him but was interrupted by the humming of an old car, making all three wolves stand up quickly.

"Sounds like trouble to me." Leah, cold and harsh as she swept out of the room with the rest of us following her outside to be met by the frazzled look of miss Bella Swan.

"Oh Jacob!" She ran up to him and tried to- however unsuccessfully, fall into his embrace. When he didn't catch her she got a hurt look on her face, eyes tearing up and lower lip quivering. "I am so scared Jake, Victoria is back here and I'm certain she will kill me. Edward tried to not tell me about her returning and I thought I'd die when you came by school the other day." She started crying, weak body shaking while the wolves and I just stared at her, surprised by the amount of self-pity and weakness she was showing.

"Uhm, Bella." Jake was trying to get through to her, tired of her moaning but was unsuccessful in his attempt of quieting her down.

"Oh it hurt so much knowing that he doesn't trust me at all! I should never have chosen someone like him, I'm so sorry Jake. I choose you! I really and truly do." She threw herself against him once again making it impossible for him not to catch her. He gave me a exhausted look, as if he was used to her tantrums but couldn't ever get away from them.

My head was in turmoil and before I could stop myself, or well, before I wanted to stop myself, from opening my mouth I did.

"Well honey, if you're having such major issues with that boyfriend of yours maybe you should considering ditching him before trying to seduce mine, eh?" Did I actually put the Canadian "eh?" as the finishing syllable of one of the more important sentences I'd said in a few months? Why, yes, I did.

"He told me he would never stop loving me! He.. He told me he would never stop caring, and…" Leah sighed, annoyance clear in her posture as she let her eyes rake over the younger girl: "Haven't you noticed that everything has changed around you? Bella, destiny made his choice for him. You aren't even on his mind right now, not even when you are in his arms does he thinks of you. Please sweetheart just let him go now, for both yours and that leeches sake." Leah's voice had gone soft and she was holding the other girl up since Jacob had let her go about halfway through Leah's speech to hold me instead. Bella wept in Leah's arms for a few seconds, before throwing herself at her car, getting in and disappearing from La Push for the last time in a long while.

"So, that maths homework, was it due this or next week?" Paul's voice laced through the solemn atmosphere encasing us in different stages of guilt, worry and for some- me- a feeling of joy and slight worry about wether or not I would be forced to ever meet her again.

"This week so we should probably get back to it." He gave me a grateful smile as the two of us walked back towards the house while Leah and Jacob stayed back- engulfed in their thoughts.

You know those moments that you laugh your head off to when remembering but while they're happening everything just seems so awkward that you can't breath? Well, that was how it was riding to Jacob's place tucked in-between Sam and Jacob while "Promiscuous" with Nelly Furtado was playing and I, the last one n earth that should be doing something for this, were singing along to it, loudly, as both wolves glared at me.

I just couldn't help it, the whole day after Bella's disappearance had been brilliant, Leah and Jacob coming back inside in high spirits- teasing me and Paul about his lack of teaching skills and my lack of math skills.

So when Sam offered to drive us to Billy's I had been buzzing, forcing them to let me sit in-between them in the front of the car and turning the volume up and singing along to everything that came on the local radio making the awkwardness of my singing all the more annoying- I couldn't just stop in the middle could I?

All three of us let out a relieved sigh as Sam turned up on the Blacks driveway letting us both jump out with a slightly disturbed: "Take it easy now kids." and "If I ever hear you sing again Nikole I will probably jump off a cliff somewhere." We smiled and waved and he drove off as quickly as he could- not wanting to bear witness to anything that he would have to "bleach his eyeballs" to forget as he usually put it while Emily, in vain, tried to encourage me to continue doing whatever I wanted because I "was such an amazing person and I could be whatever I wanted to if I just put my mind to it" making Sam laugh his head off and Emily glare. It did, however, not matter as much as it would have just a year ago for now I had a path before me that would, with the support of my Bonded One, actually would be fun to walk down- with or without my singing.

Being welcomed into the home of Mr Billy Black was like being welcomed home. As in the place you know you should consider a home but never did. The whole atmosphere stunk of love, care and happiness- even if it was only Jacob and Billy living there now and the small cottage may have lacked in a few more cosmetic areas but who actually needs matching curtains anyways? The only thing that actually did matter was the smile on Billy's face as Jacob and I walked through the doors. It was as if we carried the sun with us- making his smiles radiant and the love shining through his wise eyes even more transparent than usual.

He had accepted me as his own even before Jacob had the guts to tell him what was actually going on- fearing that his father would be more inclined to wanting him together with Bella rather than with me. A fear that was completely crushed as Billy, the first day I entered the small cabin, asked me wether or not I would like to see Jacob's baby-photos to see how our children hopefully wouldn't look- scaring me to death and making Jacob laugh so loud that I thought the whole house would crash down on us.

Today Billy was sitting on the porch, enjoying the pre-summer warmth and rays of sun shining through the thick foliage enclosing the small cottage while listening to the radio that, with the excited voices of the journalists commentating on the football game with passion.

"And McGrowly runs for it, 30 no 40 feet before he gets tackled by the new recruit for the Spartans and… OH MY GOD!" As Billy saw us he turned the radio off with the commentators excitement still piercing the air- leaving a vacuum behind him.

"Oh Nika, how lovely to see you!" Billy steered his wheelchair down the ramp and towards us, opening his arms for a hug as I bent down and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hey Billy, brilliant day isn't it?" He smiled at me and nodded before turning towards Jacob:

"Son, Charlie called a while ago. He apparently needs to talk to you about…" He cleared his throat and looked towards me with worried eyes "Hrm, the 'fake harlot that has Jacob by leash and made my daughter cry' so, yeah. I tried to tell him that you aren't interested in listening to his…hrm…demands. However he pulled the 'we have known each other forever'-card and I couldn't tell him no. Sorry son." Jacob sighed in defeat as he nodded and went inside, muttering to himself about 'stupid songs and stupid girls' while going inside.

Billy shook his head, and laughed: "The day Charlie stops listening to that girl of his and opens his eyes will probably be the best day in his life. It gets a bit tiring when he doesn't use his brain out of his fear of being a bad parent." I smiled and nodded at him, worrying thoughts swirling around my head: When was the las time I heard from my own bad parent? She had called me about two months ago talking about someone 'suspicious' running around her house only to realize that it was a cat whom she apparently took in and named Nikole. Or that is at least what Kate told me in her latest call- also about two months ago. It was surprising how quick time went when you were happy.

"However, until that day comes I'll just have to enjoy your company while watching the game." He patted my hand while I laughed, fully knowing that he knew that I'd watch the game with him- only for the moments where the cheerleaders were the ones in the enter of attention.

Later on that evening Jacob finally emerged from his room to the sight of me and Billy discussing wether or not all of the football players actually were on steroids while eating fish finger sandwiches— a meal carefully prepared and created by me. The fish fingers saltiness perfectly balanced out the slight sweetness of the ketchup and made the sandwich something eaten by the gods- both Billy and I agreed on that while Jacob usually made disgusted faces at our passionate speeches about the meal. He considered himself more of a "steak and potatoes"- kind of man and would usually refuse my offerings of food. However this night he just grabbed his plate and sat down heavily next to me.

"How did you conversation go?" Billy asked with his eyes still glued to the small screen.

"Well, I'm fairly sure I will either kill him or Bella one of these days. I actually had to tell Bella about the whole imprinting thing- which will get me killed by Sam the next time I phase." Billy stared at him, eyes large and mouth wide open while I picked at my sandwich- I knew I shouldn't be annoyed by the lack of attention on me, but it was hard. I was so used to be on everyone's minds and- at least- be in the center of attention that when I wasn't I just phased out ignoring whatever the two of them were saying. I was a narcissist, but at least I was aware of it.

"…so I'll be going to both her graduation and to her fucking party at the leeches place. Got her to agree on letting me bring a few friends at least. She doesn't trust that boyfriend of hers at all." I looked up at Jacob, my Jacob, and traced his features with my eyes. His strong jaw-line, full lips and soft eyes. I loved him dearly and I'd started to realize that I even knew his face better than my own nowadays. His dark eyebrows and proud nose. He was my everything.

"…of course I'll bring Nika. Can't leave her by herself in the reserve- especially not when that Victoria vamp is still running around trying to change her." I heard my name and suddenly focused.

"So, that means I'll have to get a new dress?" Jacob started spluttering and Billy threw his head back and laughed a nice companion to Jacob's surprise of Paul's stereotype actually being true.

"But I thought it was an inside joke!" Was all that could be heard through the sound of Billy's and my laughter.

**Sorry for the long wait- as earlier stated I am horrible. A big hug to user Xyaar cuz I am such a horrible person for not replying to your messages. Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, I am the worst writer in the universe. Having spent so much time away from school I've been flooded with essays and exams. However now finally things are happening. I own nothing as usual.**

Chapter 13

The party was a complete failure in my eyes. Bella pranced around the room trying to vy for everyones attention. Which, if it was my party I probably would too. It was sickly boring however, the vamps glaring at us whenever we moved and Chief Swan sending me annoyed loos whenever Jacob touched me. It was a disaster.

Nonetheless I was wearing a new dress and a pair of heels for the first time since I left California and I felt truly amazing. Slowly sipping away at a glass of champagne that I'd sneaked off the buffé table and smirking at Bella whenever someone chose to talk to me instead of her made the night slightly better. Seth, Quil and Jacob hovering close to my while sending furtive glances at the buffé, wondering loudly about wether or not it was poisoned and if Sam would kill them all for touching it. It even got so bad that the tall vampire with ruffly hair, the one Bella moaned about me being a horrid person every now and then, came up to us, a stern look on his face.

"If you can't shut your faces, dogs, then walk away from here." He glanced over at me and I gave him a finger wave as I took another sip of my champagne. "And for the love of God don't let Charlie see you drinking that, he's already got it in for you." Jacob cleared his throat and sent me a playful glare:

"Yeah, Nik. Keep calm around the Chief or he'll imprison you for letting a minor drinking at his daughters graduation party. Or. Wait. That's what's going to happen to your parents Eddieboy."

The vampire glared at him again and I couldn't help myself but smirk at him while Seth and Quil guffawed at Jacob's words.

The vampire, looking murderous, stopped himself from continuing as he froze, eyes quickly turning to the ball of energy, also known as the pygmy vampire. She was standing unnaturally still and all the vampires in the room were suddenly staring at her, making the wolves antsy.

"What is she seeing?" Jacobs voice had turned harsh as he stepped closer to me, effectively protecting me with his body.

"They're coming. The newborns are coming here, a whole army of them." The angry vampire looked like someone had smashed him in the face with a sledgehammer, his composure completely off and his eyes stormy. Quil and Seth both growled, deeply within their chests and Jacob's body tensed up.

"What do you mean, are they actually coming here?" Bella's voice was laden with tears and fear as she stepped up to Mr Mad. "What will we do?"

The vampire sent a glance at her only to turn towards Jacob: "We will fight. An army with about thirty newborn vampires, 50% out for your imprint." Jacob tensed even more, his hands shaking as he backed me up further towards the corner, blocking me out completely.

"They won't have a chance. The pact will protect it's members to it's last drop of blood." The vampire nodded and looked over to his sister, her eyes meeting his and a slight frown forming on her face.

"She can't see anything when you have joined, however I do believe our odds will be a lot better with you joining us. You will need to be prepared however, they are far stronger and aggressive than to what you are used to."

Seth snorted, "Then he hasn't seen Paul and Leah go at it when she's on her period." but he quietened when Jacob growled at him.

"We will meet you for training. Tonight, 12am, the meadow." The vampire nodded, meeting the eyes of his family before whispering something that wasn't audible to human ears.

"Of course she will be there with us. We protect what is ours and make sure it knows how to protect itself. We are not like your bunch." Jacob's voice was hard as he glared at the vampire and then at Bella who whimpered at the strength of his gaze. "She will not be weak ever again."

The vampire nodded as he put a hand on Bella's back, making her shiver at the cool of it. I grimaced at the thought of having to feel anything as hard and cool as a vampires touch on a daily basis, my run in with Victoria all too clear in my memories for me to ever even want to get close to them. The vampire looked at me then, guilt and loathing obvious on his face, however I was sure that it wasn't meant to be directed towards me, but rather as something deep within himself.

Jacob tugged at me as we started to walk towards the entrance of the massive house, the grand villa, while Quil and Seth fell in step behind me, forming a protective circle impossible for anyone to break.

"She will not join us." Sam's voice was harsh, pushing all of his Alpha into it trying to make the others fall in line. However this time he as unsuccessful, not even having the runts of the pack agreeing with him.

"No, I will not allow for her to be put in any danger from some crazed up, newly made vampires." Emily's voice was bordering on furious as she argued with the love of her life. Her eyebrows furrowed and a menacing glare on her otherwise beautiful face made it clear that she had no intention of forcing me to stay behind while the pack met with the vampires.

"She might get injured! You know we can't trust those bloodsuckers, not even for a fucking second. What happens if they get a small bite in, huh? She will be gone for-fucking-ever. I am not dealing with that." Sam was glaring staunchly at her, only riling her up further.

"Sam, it seems like it's not the vampires you do not trust but rather the protection the pack offers the mate of it's Beta. Stop being an idiot. You know everyone in this pack will protect her until death. Stop your pushing them down." Her words seemed to have struck something within Sam and the argument that had been ongoing for hours suddenly seemed to qualm. He hung his head and then nodded at her, not seeing the triumphant grin she sent me.

"Good thing you occasionally listen you stupid man." Her voice was loving and he looked up at her, shaking his head when she ruffled his hair and leaned towards her to steal a quick kiss. "I love you you brute of a man. Lucky thing I do however." She laughed at his grimace and returned to stir the stew she had on the stove. "This will be ready for when you return. Nik, make sure you put enough clothes on, it's getting a lot cooler than you would expect and we can't have you sick right now, alright?" I nodded before bounding up the stairs to grab an extra sweater and Sam's old leather jacket, it was large enough to let me have two jackets underneath it and still look slightly normal.

"You ready honey?" Running down the stairs again I met Leah standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a part of shorts and a sports bra. She looked fierce with black eyeliner rimming her eyes and a ferocious look in her eyes.

"Oh yes my most favored wolfie. Are you my ride for tonight?" She snorted at my endearment and shook her head.

"As if Jacob would ever let you ride with anyone but him. Nah, the boys are waiting outside. They were way too scared of going in here with the screaming match between Sam and Em." I knew she still hurt over Emily and Sam, however the hurt had mellowed and was now nothing more but an occasional sting in her chest- or that was what she told me at least.

Jacob and the others were resting in their wolf forms as we got out, his large russet form coming to meet me as Leah led me out of the house with Sam following us from behind. He licked my face and nuzzled me while Leah and Sam shifted, taking a moment to get used to the pack link and the memories that flooded them as they turned. After a few minutes the big black wolf also know as Sam started moving towards the tree-line, making the others follow him. I climbed up on Jacob's back, trying not to kick him too much with my flailing.

I was pretty, but occasionally far from graceful.

When we arrived to the small meadow the vampires were already there, and with them Bella. She was standing next to the ginger vampire that had decided to hate me during her party, whispering quietly as her eyes widened at the amour of wolves standing in the clearing.

"I see you have multiplied." The blonde vampire, the doctor, smiled softly at us as he spoke in melodious waves that tried to calm us down. Sam growled at him and the ginger frowned.

"They refuse to change forms as they have brought a human pack member. They will not endanger her safety by being human. I have been asked to be their translator." The others nodded, eyes roaming our group until their eyes found me, sitting proudly atop Jacob's back.

"Ah, it's my little bunny. You remember our conversation sweetie?" The blonde female, the crazy one smiled warmly, or as warmly a vampire could smile, at me and I smirked at her and nodded. My mind being flooded of the pictures containing Bella moaning about her vampire boyfriend and his incapabilities as well as her trying to kiss my own boyfriend. The ginger frowned at me and I put on my most innocent expression.

"I would so have loved to be the translator, however I am forbidding from talking to you too much. Not that I would like to talk to any of you for too long. Ya know. Cooties and all of that." The massive vampire next to my blondie laughed heartily at that.

"Rosie, you sure hit the right button on that one, eh?"

Sam growled again and Jacob laid down to let me get off him a fair bit more comfortably than I had climbed on.

"I think it's time to start." The ginger had walked away from Bella who looked confused at his body language and him moving away from her. His place was taken by the small talking-into-the-air vampire who sent me a deadly glare while whispering something to Bella.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and sat down with my back to a tree-trunk as the supernaturals started their training, my eyes never leaving Jacob as he fought valiantly against the vampires and, of course, won the majority of his matches.

He and Leah would lay down next to me to keep me company and it was to the sounds of fighting and their warmth I dozed off, dreaming of dark shapes in the night and red eyes watching me.

**Someone mentioned my lack of spell-check and grammar in the reviews: A. I am from Sweden, this is not my antive language and I do sincerely apologize for anything that looks weird. B. I haven't actually read through the story, however I will as soon as I have finished it (which shouldn't be too far off!) C. LOVE YOU GUYS**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the ending, the finale, the loving goal for a fan fiction writer. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

"I will kill you if you take even one step closer Jacob." My brain was muddled with rage, it's dark tendrils making my head pound and my face losing all of it's usual cool.

Jacob's face exuded apology as he watched me from the other side of the small glade, eyes terrified and body stiff.

"I can't believe that you actually agreed on it. That you still care so fucking much about her, I should have realized from the beginning, shouldn't I? Fuck Jacob." I was close to tears, but with my rage completely taking over my body I could still ignore the persistent burning behind my eyes.

"Nikole you have to understand that I couldn't say no! She will be killed if I am not there to protect her. Seriously, you have to stop being so selfish."

It stung, severely. He, my sweet boyfriend, the guy who supposedly only had eyes for me because of the imprinting thing, had agreed to protect Bella, the vampire girl, instead of me. Supposedly Edward had, in a weak moment, made plans with Jacob on how to protect Bella from the vampire army and because of him not being with me the other vampire, Alice, had "seen" that I wasn't, in fact, in any kind of trouble with the army being here. No, Emily and I would be eating ice-cream and having laughs over dinner while our family were out fighting. As if that was ever going to happen.

But Jacob, in his weak mind, had decided that the vampire was correct, that only Bella needed protection and now he'd been trying to tell me that no harm would come to us- because of his brilliant friend the fortune-teller Alice.

As I thought of it my furiousness grew again. _How stupid can anyone be?_ Bella wasn't the one being called out to be Victoria's new mate, no, that was me. Bella hadn't almost gotten killed by Victoria twice, no, that was me. And to think that she would be the one in danger? I growled loudly, making Jacob snort.

"Come on sweetie, you know you can't find any fault in it. You are safe, Alice said so, but I have to protect Bella."

I glared at him, I couldn't actually believe him. I thought the whole imprinting thing would mean so much more, I thought it would mean that he actually took me seriously and not laugh at whatever I had to say. My stomach churned in panic, what would happen if Victoria found both me _and _Emily? As Jacob stepped towards me I realized that I no longer had any protection from the vampire. She would lead her army towards the glade where the wolves and vampires would meet her only to, when she knew they were all occupied go after me- and by staying close to Emily I would get her killed.

"Sugar, please just stop thinking of yourself now. You're way better than that you know. I love you."

Jacob placed his hand on my lower back and the tears burning behind my eyes started dripping down my face. I would die. I would get killed, and he wouldn't even care.

I turned around to face him, tears pouring down my face as he kissed my lips.

"I know you're scared, we all are. But babe, I promise you I will be coming back. And after we've done this you and I can be together forever, no Bella or any vampires coming in-between us. I love _you_ and no one else."

I knew he meant his little speech to be comforting, to make me breath easier, but the only thing I could think of when he tried to reassure me was Victoria's dark eyes and insane laughter.

The wolves left stealthily for the fight, Leah being the last one. Her golden eyes was ridden with worry as she turned around one last time before leaving Emily and Sam's small cottage to follow her Alpha and pack.

She had been as furious as I when she had "seen" Jacob's small speech when he had shifted, her fury making it impossible for her to stay in wolf form and had forced her to walk, half naked, through the woods to Emily and I.

_"__Nikole, he can't be serious." A fierce frown was on Leah's otherwise so beautiful face, her mood effecting everything around her and forcing small tremors through her body as she stopped herself from phasing. "He continues to let her get in-between the two of you, even when he thinks he's choosing you over her. 'I'm just gonna protect her from the big bad vampire while you are left completely on your own' fuck me. Seriously Nik, I'll try to make Sam to let me stay here, either me or Paul. We'll be able to protect you, at least until the rest of the pack gets here. One wolf more or less won't do anything but force the vamps to take greater risks. And a dead vamp is a good vamp, I don't give a shit about those 'vegetarians'." Her voice was wavering with fury and I couldn't help myself but smile slightly at it. She, the one who should hate me as much as she hated Emily, was the only one trying to protect me, the only one realizing that the female vampire was as into me as she was into killing Bella. _

_"__I can't force you to do anything Leah. I'm sure that Sam would see the danger if he thought there was any and make someone stay behind." She glared at me "And if the vampires has to take greater risks, doesn't that mean the pack does too? I can't live with any of them dying because of me being a bit nervous, what if it was Seth?" She had tried to interrupt my little speech but the moment I mentioned her younger brother's name she quietened, hands staring to shake even more than before. _

_"__Le-le, you see what I mean. I can't be the one killing any of them just because of me being 'selfish' or whatever Jacob decides to call me. I can't. I'd rather die than let that happen." _

_Her eyes had filled with tears and before I knew it she had engulfed me in a bone crushing hug that made me see stars. _

_"__I love you so much Nika. You're the sister I've always wanted, please stay safe tonight. I can't bare to loose you and neither can that imprint of yours, even if he doesn't understand the seriousness of tonight." _

_I buried my face on her shoulder, letting myself cry for the first time since I had realized what the night would bring._

Emily placed her hand on my upper back, petting me slightly as we watched the pack move into the deep forest, tension thick in-between us: neither one wanting to address the issue.

"Come on inside, we'll watch a movie and have some hot chocolate, okay?" Her voice was barely a whisper, fear shining through so strongly that it made it hard for either of us to breath.

"Yeah, I'll make it for us Em." She smiled as we walked inside and I felt the guilt inside of me grow with every step we took towards the kitchen.

I had made up my mind even before Jacob had dropped the "Imma-just-gonna-go-help-that-girl-that-tried-to-break-us-up-and-wants-tobecome-a-vampire-rather-than-being-a-living-breathing-human"-thing on me.

I was not going to act like some helpless kind of idiot. I owed everyone more than that, hell, I owed myself more than that.

Once Emily had drifted off into the kind of deep sleep only a triple dosage of sleeping-pills can create I quickly jumped up and went to change. A pair of running tights, my most favorite college shirt and my best, and oldest, pair of runners. I brought my phone with me, scrolling down the numbers until I found the one I'd been looking for and when I'd silently left the house I pushed the dial button:

"Michaela." My mother's voice sounded tired and I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Mom?"

"Oh my! Nikole sweetie, how are you darling? It's been so long since I heard from you, I actually thought you'd completely forgotten about your father and I. How is the school trip? As good as you thought?" I felt the wetness from my tears start down my face and then dripping of the tip of my nose or the end of my chin.

"I'm not so good actually. I miss you Mom, so, so much. Everything hurts and I am so scared."

"Oh honey, please tell me. What is going on? I thought you loved the beach? No one has hurt you have they!?" Her voice turned frantic and she turned away from the phone to talk to someone, or knowing her; no one, in the background: "Yes honey, she seems really upset. You should get into the car and go get her! She would love to see her father again. What do you mean you can't drive, you havent been drinking again have you?" the poison in her voice as she mentioned the drinking was fierce and it reminded me of the times when she would think that I wasn't me but rather someone that tried to separate her family- the last time it had happened she hadn't let me inside the house for a week, forcing me to live in our small garage.

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just your father sweetie. He seems to have some troubles driving and unfortunately I lost my license yesterday so I can't come get you either. I'm so sorry baby, but you'll be home soon alright?"

"Mom, dad is gone, you know that don't you?" Her sharp intake of breath was the only clue I got of her hearing my question.

"Don't say such awful things missy! I am not up to hear your lies tonight, you understand? I will end this conversation right away if you do!"

My feet had taken me towards the cliffs close to the cabin, giving me the magnificent view of the La Push beach and the ocean blending in with the horizon. It was breathtaking and it felt so _right _to know that here was where everything would end.

"Mom?" She had continued her ranting about my punishment while I enjoyed the view but stopped as I interrupted her.

"Yes Nikole?" She sounded exhausted, and fairly disappointed.

"I love you, over the moon and back." My voice broke and I heard her sigh:

"And I love you, over the moon and back. Your father is calling, I have to go now." She ended the conversation, leaving me alone with the beeping of her cutting me off.

I breathed in, turning my phone off and putting it down on the forest floor as I walked closer towards the edge of the cliffs, looking down at the riotous water. I watched the deep blue of the ocean and dug into the pockets of my college shirt, producing ten white, small pills in my hand. I loped at them for a moment before eating them, one by one, while counting them as they went down.

The sun was just about to drown in the horizon and I had never been so alone.

"Oh, how I expected to find you here little darling." The voice of my nightmares, the one that made me scream and beg for mercy while Jacob held me close. The one I had been waiting for the past hours.

I turned around, heels just by the edge of the ridge. Victoria's riotous, red curls were flowing in the wind created by the ocean and her eyes were more red than I had ever seen them before.

"Victoria." My voice was empty, scared even, as I met her eyes. She smiled brightly at my usage of her name and almost purred as she took a small step forward, eyes watching my feet as I moved a bit further away from her, now standing on my tip-toes and close to falling.

"My sweetling, shouldn't you be standing a little bit closer to me and a bit further away from that free-fall?" She smiled what she must have considered a loving smile as she tried to move even closer towards me. "If you fall down there I'm not sure if the two of us can spend the rest of our existence together my dearest love." She snorted, a sound that made my sleeping-pill induced brain feel as if it was turned upside down. "I can't believe they just left you here, all by yourself? Everyone focusing on that silly little army of mine, oh, and on that Bella girl of course. As if they expected me to care that much about Jamesie, we weren't even true mates you know? He was powerful enough for me to want to share some of my time with, and I did care about him but now that I have found you everything seems so much more… Alive." She smiled again, showing off her pearly white teeth and making me shudder, feeling as if her smile was as much of a reason for the chill taking over my body as my obvious overdose.

"Sweetie, what is happening to that heartbeat of yours? You can't have been waiting for me so long that your getting hypothermia?" Her worry made me look into her eyes again and when I saw the first movement of her arm towards me I let go completely.

I was free, the long fall occasionally forcing my body towards the cliffs hurting me as my side, my legs and my back all hit the mountain wall but I couldn't feel anything. The last effects of the pills I had taken before waiting for Victoria kicking in, leaving my mind to freely float as I finally landed in the cold water.

I thought of Emily, Sam, my mother, Leah and Paul. But mostly I thought of Jacob, my Jacob, the boy who, even when he had the love of his life close, couldn't leave a girl, who had given her heart away to someone else, unprotected.

As my eyes closed and my body was drawn down towards the bottom of the darkness I couldn't help but think that I saw him, my wolf, fighting. Throwing his body in-between Bella's and the massive vampire attacking her. My wolf, protector of the helpless.

He didn't know what had been the hardest; feeling his mind being ripped apart as his imprint had died or attending her funeral, listening to everyone talking about how they should have expected it; her committing suicide.

For that was how it had looked to the people not knowing about the supernatural, the young girl being pulled up from the depths of the ocean; body filled with sedatives and obvious injuries from her having jumped herself.

But Jacob, and his Pack knew better, when he had refused protecting her, when he had refused protecting his imprint over some silly human, he had signed her death. She had known Victoria was after her and he should have listened. He'd do anything to be able to _listen_ ever again.

The casket in the front of the church was filled with flowers and on top of it was a photo of her taken by Emily at the day of her arrival, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes shimmering with happiness as she laughed towards the camera.

It was before she knew anything of the supernatural, it was before he had killed her.

Jacob really considered it so, he had killed her with his own stupidity and inability to listen to someone he loved, someone he adored.

He watched as Emily stepped up towards the casket with Sam by her side, both crying heavily as they left a few lilies on top of it, stopping to whisper a few words to her younger sister.

And so it went on, the whole pack and all of the people who had loved her stepped forward to give her their last well-wishes, someone had found a photo of Jacob and her and had put it in the frame together with the photo of her smiling and it made Jacob feel sick.

He couldn't take it any longer, the loving atmosphere, people telling him that it wasn't his fault, that she did it for all of them, to protect them rather than hurt them.

It was an itch starting in his whole body, making it impossible for him to stand still, the shaking a foreboding of what would come, he left the church walking silently and quickly until he reached the beginning of the forest. Without a look back he shifted, a ripping sound filling the air as he wrecked his suit and took off in his wolf-form, leaving everything but a memory of laughter and a pair of loving, blue eyes behind him.

**Well, this is how I felt like ending it. Horrible I know, but I had a hard time actually imagining any kind of other ending to this story. I'll go through and revise it before continuing on any other story I might have in mind for or favorite wolves. Please leave a comment, love.**


End file.
